Dissidia 3 - Redeemers of the Damned
by RedKHII
Summary: Chaos has now been revived but summoned different warriors from different realms. So Cosmos has also summoned new and familiar chosens to fight; even five of Chaos's former chosens and so the 14th war cycle has started...
1. Prologue

**Don't own anything but my original characters in this story. This page is almost like the opening gameplay of Disney Infinity 2.0 but with the five Chaos chosens I thought would be in Cosmos; and this story; most of the characters have different attires and forms.**

_Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. _

_Chaos, the god of discord._

_Both summoned warriors from distant realms_

_To fight inn endless battles._

_13 war cycles have passed and Cosmos was the victor._

_However, Chaos has yet been reborn and started a new war_

_Thus summoning new and familiar warriors to his side._

_Now five of his former chosens have now been summoned by Cosmos…._

A large ball of light rained down the galaxies like a shooting star as when it crashed to the sands of a desert, a ball of light floats on the crater it made while small parts of lights broke into tiny pieces and flew in different directions; one slowly flew before landing into a mile away from the floating ball of light.

"What the hell happened…" Jecht (Final Fantasy 10) grunted when he woke up and noticed the ball of light. "Hey, must be another war comin' up!"

"The war's starting!" a 18 year old – like boy with chin – length blonde hair, yellow eyes and wore Garland's (Final Fantasy 1; now in Domus Facina face) armor slide, almost falling Jecht over as Garland acted like a teenager, with a bazooka. "Hell yeah!" I'm going to get that light!..."

"Hey wait!" but the bazooka just started and Garland end up flying off like a rocket flying around like crazy. While Garland flew off, Jecht ran to follow the light as when he touched it, the light jumped off and land to the ground before bouncing off, the touch formed a Arabian – Night like kingdom to come out of the sand and the large doors closed.

"Rejected huh? Think I'm a damn drunkard." Jecht said as he ran to a trampoline which was beside the doors and Jecht jumped in town to be full empty so Jecht just followed the light to inside a room full of giant gears until he opened an opening infront to changed the scenery to a night of London and he's on a clock face of Big Ben.

"The hell?" as Jecht balanced on the large minute hand of the clock, reaching for the ball of light until the clock hand moved a bit and Jecht hanged on until he noticed he's glowing light.

"What the hell!?" Jecht asked himself before he glowed brighter and now replaced with Kuja (Final Fantasy 9; now wears a simple green T – shirt with the same sleeves from his old old attire for his forearms, purple shorts with the same cloth and boots from his old attire.) and floating beside him with pixie dusts is Tinker Bell (Peter Pan).

"I think it's my turn now." Kuja said as Garland finally sat on the ball of light.

"I caught it! Okay light, show me the way!" Garland said happily as the light somehow acted like a wild horse and flew off with Garland riding it so Kuja and Tinker Bell flew to follow while the light kept banging at different places to get Garland off until he fell off when the light flew out of an anvil factory. Kuja and Tinkerbell still followed the star above the water as when they flew through the London bridges; they were glowing in light before the scenery changed to a midday forest and the light followed above a running Night Fury dragon (How to Train Your Dragon) before the light now formed into the Emperor (Final Fantasy 2).

"It's good to be back… Follow that light, Nights!" The Emperor demand as the Night Fury nodded before it flew above the ground, following the ball of light to a deserted castle where Nights ran with the Emperor on it's neck and Nights followed it to a broken window where Nights jumped across before falling to a normal city where both Emperor and Nights suddenly turned to light before flying to another building wall next to the ball of light and taken form of Sephiroth (Final Fantasy 7) and Stitch (Lilo and Stitch series.)

Stitch kept pouncing to spiteful ball of light as both ran to the top, ignoring the windows closing and they land on the top of the apartment to find the ball of light summoning not only Jecht, Kuja with Tinker Bell, and Emperor with Nights; but more familiar and unfamiliar faces.

**Tina Branford with Mog (Final Fantasy 6)**

**Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy 9)**

**Firion (Final Fantasy 2)**

**Genesis Rhapsodos (Final Fantasy 7) along Mushu (Mulan)**

**Yuna (Final Fantasy 10)**

**Namine´ (Kingdom Hearts series; in her Dead Fantasy attire)**

**Sora, Donald, and Goofy (Kingdom Hearts series.)**

**Zexion (Kingdom Hearts series)**

**Xion (Kingdom Hearts series.)**

**Dark Ace (Storm Hawks)**

**Billy (Slugterra)**

**Terra Markov (Teen Titans series; wearing rich purple robes.)**

**Mozenrath (Aladdin series; his turban is removed to have shoulder – length slightly wavy black hair.) along with Daxter (the Jak and Daxter series)**

**Yuki (Wolf Children; wearing black strapless bikini top, shorts and boots.)**

**Kagamine Rin and Len (Vocaloid; in chibis; as 4 years old.)**

**Kai (*She's my OC*)**

**Yumichika Ayasegawa (Bleach)**

Everyone heard Garland's scream as Sephiroth grabbed Stitch before Garland flew and crashed to a force field Cosmos (Dissidia); who just appeared before he flew in, summoned before Garland fell on the ground but stood up quickly.

"Whoo! We made it!" Garland cheered as Cosmos shook her head with a smile before using a hand to send all her picked chosens and everyone disappeared in light.

_Now, the 14__th__ war cycle has started_

_Where this could be the end_

_Of Chaos's reign and rule_

_To send all worlds in discord_

_Once again…_

**(I hope you like and review it. Three more chosens will be in the second chapter where they are my best friends OCs.)**

**(My OC Kai's appearances: based of me, literally; black haired and eyes, wears a simple dark green shirt to her waist with a hood, a red undershirt, and dark green denim jeans that is big to her bare feet.)**


	2. Part 1 - 14th War Cycle (Part 1)

Misa's P.O.V

I kept stirring in my sleep as I couldn't take it anymore. I miss all the adventures I had, to fight people of darkness and to meet new friends and experiences.

"My chosens…" I woke up with a start, hearing a familiar voice of…. Cosmos?

"The fabric of reality is breaking. I implore you, obtain the light that even in a broken world could never fade…"

"Misa!" My brother Shiro ran in, his face shown shock like he sees a ghost.

"Did you hear that voice?"

"Wait you too?!" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah what…" as all I could hear before we both were disappearing in light. We both groaned when we opened our eyes to be at Order's Sanctuary, with our clothes when we were separated.

"Misa!" We both turned to find my best friend Yami, Firion, Tina; along with Mog from my adventures, and Zidane running to us.

"Looks like another war started. But I didn't see anyone else we know off are here." Zidane said. I guess we both wished Bartz and Squall are here so we walked to Cosmos's throne to find her talking with two black haired women. One looks like eighteen wearing a red trench coat with white cuffs to covered her wrists, the front reaches to show black shorts while the back is longer to her brown boots. The other was a grown angel woman with big angel wings and wears a strapless white dress with straps on her forearms.

We looked to see unfamiliar people unconscious on the water plain; possibly our new allies while the only thing I can recalled are Yuna from the last war cycle, Sora, Donald and Goofy, Namine´, Zexion, and worse…. Kuja, Jecht, Sephiroth and the Emperor of Palamecia!?

"Emperor!? Kuja!?" Both Firion and Zidane was shocked to see them, though I just noticed Garland with his helmet removed to find him younger and thinner, with chin – length blonde hair.

"My previous chosens; along brother and friend of Misaki. Lady Anya and I have been expecting you." Cosmos said as we were surprised to hear Lady Anya. I heard a lot of her and I can't believe she's here.

"Hey the others are waking, kupo." Mog said once we watched the others awaking, even the Chaos's chosens. I almost walked to give them a beating before the second girl stopped me with unexpected fuchsia magic.

"…Raven?" the Emperor slowly stood up as he slowly fall before Lady Anya caught him to help him up.

"Anya?" The Emperor asked as Lady Anya nodded with a smile. We're surprised the Protector of Angels seemed to trust Emperor that quickly.

"Hey kid, don't go killing Cosmos's warriors." The girl that stopped me told me as I gritted my teeth.

"I don't trust them!" I told her as a twin of a boy and girl with blonde hair with white headphones and blue eyes looked at Emperor; the boy is spiky hair and wears a white T – shirt with a yellow tie, blue sleeves with speaker – like features to his forearms, matching socks and white shoes; and the girl is smooth chin – length with a yellow rabbit – like bow for her headphones and shirt, wears like the boy but sleeveless and the colors for her sleeves and socks are pink.

"Mommy! That emperor looks almost like you!" the two children ran to the girl who just woke up to surprise us by her appearances; she does look like the Emperor with shoulder – length blonde hair and pale skin but her eyes are sky blue, with her right has a mark of a pink star in a ring of spikes and she wears rich purple robes that might be floor length.

"Daddy wake up!" the little girl shook the Arabian – Night guy with royal blue clothes and he has shoulder – length black hair. As he sat up, we noticed he only wears a brown gauntlet for his right hand.

"So Kuja, nice sister you got…" Zidane told Kuja; as he wore a simple green T – shirt and purple shorts, but has the same sleeves for his forearms, loincloth and boots from his old attire, before Sephiroth wrestled the Arabian Night guy.

"Stranger danger! Stranger DANGER!" The poor guy screamed as Kuja and his surprising sister helped him by getting Sephiroth off.

"I had too Terra! I'm gonna kill him!" Sephiroth shouted as the girl, which I think it's Terra answered. "Sephiroth, Mozenrath's just a fiancé and we ADOPTED Rin and Len."

"My chosens…" we all froze when we forgot about Cosmos so we all stood infront of her, Lady Anya, and the girl who I think it was Raven.

"We're sorry we forgot about you." A black haired Kairi – like Organization member with her sleeves cut off and the length is knee – length apologized.

"It's alright. Misaki. I summoned the former Chaos warriors to redeem them and surely there are others who would miss them." Cosmos told me.

"Who would miss them?" I asked, with a bit of cold.

"You're so mean!" Rin shouted. "Mommy wished to see her brothers again so if they're gone, Mommy will be sad and the the two men won't be together!" as she point at Jecht with the Emperor, as the latter blushed furiously and Jecht grinned at him. Gay…

"Chaos has been revived and summoned new warriors, some of them are familiar to most of you. In this war, all of you will travel to time of different worlds to stop the forces of darkness and protect the light. It may be a lot of worlds and longer than the other wars but please stop them." Cosmos added.

"Don't worry Cosmos, we'll do it." Zidane said as Firion and Tina nodded.

"Lady Anya and a lot of outsiders will help you. It may be people you know off but it will do." Was Cosmos's final words before Lady Anya speak. "A ship is ready for all of you and watched out for the person on the ship. Raven Crystal, you may return to your master."

What!? The girl that stopped me from fighting and arguing… is Raven Crystal!? She's legendary, well second from Lady Anya as I was told by my parents Lady Anya was known when she was 10 and Raven Crystal was 18 when she went in a realm of forbidden magic so I guess she's immortal.

"Also on the ship are creatures that may be of a pet to you." Was Lady Anya's words before we nod in agreement and walked to where Raven Crystal floating with Kuja floating beside Mozenrath, Zexion, and a guy with an arsenal of cute slug – like creatures strapped to his body.

"Hey Mat…" I watched as Terra was beside the Emperor as they talked. "Mum told me you're a demon summoner."

"Oh really? I guess Mother did remember me after all." I was surprised when the Emperor told Terra. I guess they are siblings but I didn't expect Sephiroth or Kuja to be siblings to them.

"Sephiroth gave me a picture of the day you two and Cloud were 12 years old. You were so cute." Terra said with a smile as the Emperor looked at the smirking Sephiroth as he said. "I had to show Terra. Beside the two of us told Mother and Father about finding the eighteen of you."

"By any chance, does this picture involves…" the Emperor asked as Sephiroth answered with a nod and smirk before Emperor almost strangled him when we stopped infront of a giant pirate ship.

**Misaki and Zanshiro Shinosuke belonged to my best friend LMP2104; see her account in here.**

**Yami No Koyuke belonged to my other best friend Vocahunter; see her in Wattpad.**

**Appearences:**

**Misa: 15, brown hair in ponytail and dark brown eyes, has pointy ears, wears a short sleeved blue shirt with purple stars, dark green pants with lightning bolt designs, her left hand has a blue mark of half a bird.**

**Shiro: short green hair, dark blue eyes, pointy ears, wears a pilot jacket with green highlights, pilot goggles and gloves, sky blue shirt, faded green pants and brown boots, a light blue mark of half a bird on his right hand.**

**Yami: 15, black hair with purple ends, purplish – blue irises, tattoo of an eclipses on her right arm and a dragon on the left. Wears black and white clothing, a purple soul stone with an image of a dragon, attached to a chain and a black choker. **


	3. Part 2 - 14th War Cycle (Part 2)

Misa's P.O.V

The pirate ship infront of us is awesome and I mean big. Tina almost meant to flew to see before a rope ladder was thrown for us to climbed it so we did and we looked to see a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. His left eyebrow is curled inside as he has a dark goatee and he wore a simple black double breasted coat with yellow buttons and a matching tie.

"Nice meeting, Cosmos's warriors. I am your cook Sanji and I hope we can…" Sanji introduced as he stopped for no reason, confusing us until his eyes changed to pink hearts when he looked at the others who are girls. Guessing he's a flirt.

"A ship of females! ~ " Sanji cheered when I noticed Shiro looks like he's gonna kill him but his eyes went to a guy who was with Nami, the dark green guy with dark green and red armor, with a chest plate of a red insignia; with the same materials for his wrists and ankles and strapped behind his back is a double bladed Buster Sword – like sword.

"I don't get the Dark Ace being in Cosmos." Shiro whispered with what I think is revenge as Dark Ace looked at us before he gave Shiro a cool evil smirk before continuing talking with Nami like she can trust him.

"Chill guys." Yami told us as she and I noticed a girl; might be our age with black hair and eyes that seemed to glimmer in light was looking at us, like she know us and it freaks me out. She wears a simple dark green shirt reaching her thighs with a hood and a red undershirt with something like a green materia pendant, and matching pants that looks big for her; considering reaching behind her bare heels.

"Is something wrong?" Shiro asked her as she looks at us, emotionlessly.

"No. I swear… you two looked like them." The girl told Yami and I as she walked to the man with neck – length purple hair and shiny skin, his right eyebrow has two red macaw feathers pointing up and right eyelash has two yellow macaw feathers pointing right; and wears a black kimono like clothing with an orange turtleneck shirt underneath with a matching strap to the sleeve on his right arm.

Something tells me he's gonna act like Kuja. Speaking of him, he's been making friends with Mozenrath, Zexion, and the guy with the slugs; who is named Billy Cecil. I followed Mozenrath to the kitchen as no one seen me hiding to see Sora making a big snowman out of rice balls, forks and a sausage for the mouth. Sitting on a bench, watching Mozenrath and Sora playing with the rice balls are Terra, Rin, and Len; Rin sitting on Terra's lap.

"Ahoy! I am Captain Party Rice Ball!" Mozenrath held a rice ball with his gauntlet hand as he held it infront of Sora's snowman. "And who the hell are you?"

"I am Mr. Snowman!" Sora said happily as Sanji slammed two frying pans on both their heads to stopped and he was furious. "Don't play with your food!"

"If you two are bored, go wash the dishes…" as Sanji walked to the sink, adding. "Jeez, and here I was making bento for all of us."

"Do you want any help?" Terra asked as Len walked to watched Mozenrath.

"No. You just sit there and rest. Thanks anyway." Sanji told with a smile as Terra let out an alright when we noticed Sora and Mozenrath are washing the dishes at buckets before Sanji ran to them, shouting angrily. "You washing them with dirty rags!" before I walked out of the kitchen to find everyone watching Sephiroth and Jecht teaching Kuja and Emperor something of a dance.

"What's going on?" I asked Shiro.

"Firion, Tina, and Zidane suggested the former Chaos warriors still can't be trusted except for Jecht so the three bet to do a dance Jecht and Sephiroth know off…" as a electric music was heard and the four danced so awesome with Jecht and Sephiroth dancing infront of Emperor and Kuja.

"I think we can trust them…" Yami told me when the four are done and everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"I know them, and they still can't be trusted." I told Yami as a voice, sounds like Kai asked. "Then why are you joining Cosmos if you can't trust your members?" before we all watched Kai's pendant glowing bright green and a girl with hair and face like Kai but wears similar robes like the Emperor's light half with white angel wings, a similar slave crown like Tina, and her face might be glued to a 'I don't care' face.

"You want me to point that out? Okay…" I told the angel with annoyance as I point at Kuja. "He destroyed Zidane's world and kicked his master off a cliff.." then Sephiroth. "He destroyed Cloud's world for his mother…" and finally Emperor, since Jecht is only being told in his world. "He destroyed, poisoned, and ruled all the kingdoms of Firion's world before we stopped him."

"…Great, finally getting Kai off her stupid world and people. And now two girls which are Kai's killers' counterparts. Names Angel and please trust your allies more, even they done something they used to do." Angel explained, pointing at Yami and I before she disappeared and Kai touched her pendant.

"Kai, isn't it? May I talk with you?" The Emperor asked Kai as both walked to the cabins. God I'm starting to hate that angel, for having some guts to hate Yami and I, calling us counterparts of Kai's… killers?


	4. Part 3 - 14th War Cycle (Part 3)

Misa's P.O.V

Okay so I was introduced to the other chosens but the ones I know; although that most of them have done their time destroying their worlds. I'm still thinking the Emperor and Kai haven't been out yet and I wanted to check if Kai's alright, still not trusting the Emperor; but I don't want that Angel summon to come out so I used Augment Time to rewind time to when the Emperor and Kai went in the cabins and I slipped through.

"Can I asked you something? Are you a demon summoner?" Kai asked the Emperor as she sat on one of the beds.

"Why yes, I'm a High Demon Summoner. Are you one? Because I was told the blonde angel of death and the two children Terra has are also demon summoners." The Emperor exclaimed as Kai nodded before she removed her left hand, which she had on her pocket to spot a mark of a beautiful red rose with black linings.

I think the Emperor's talking about Namine´, which was surprising about her as an angel of death, demon summoner, and her older brother Genesis was Sephiroth's old best friend.

"When I woke up, I had this mark and pendant and my summons told me to asked another demon summoner." Kai said as a red stone of a pendant was shown around her neck.

The Emperor grabbed Kai's marked hand to see the mark before looking at her. "May I asked you a question. After you got the mark and the pendant, did you happened to learn demon summoning?" earning a nod.

"…I see, the mark and the pendant are the items for a demon summoner, to be known has princess." The Emperor answered as both Kai and I snapped out.

"I thought High Demon Summoners are the…"

"Even so, High Demon Summoners do need some time, so a princess is the final idea. To make it simple, having a mark of a rose and the pendant of a princess will be princess, and you have it, so you're the princess."

"….Okay, I think I can understand and I'll do it." Kai said as her pendant suddenly glowed red and the glow was crazy before Angel and six more girls came out, after the Emperor caught Kai from falling down; by Kai against the Emperor's chest with his arms around her own.

"I told you!" the girl with red hair and eyes told the other girls and Angel. The speaker has black demon wings, black markings to cover her chests, her forearms to her hands are black with her hands are like bear – sized, black thigh – high shorts, and matching thigh – high boots that the feet and heels looks pointy.

"I guess Kai will have to act like a princess from now on." A girl with long blonde hair, with a big bang to cover her right blue eye and she looks robotic with the prominent color of green, red, and yellow told the girl which looks like Kai, but her back – length hair is ruffled and she wears a knee – length blue pinafore with a white apron, and knee – high brown boots.

"Your summons?" The Emperor asked Kai as she nodded before the demon girl noticed them and she screamed like a fangirl, surprising Kai and I, as the Emperor was confused. "Kai, you looked so cute being with that sexy man!" before the Emperor and Kai acted like nothing happened.

"Sorry for Kiara. I summoned my personalities in forms, the exceptions are Shirahoshi and Tara." Kai told the Emperor, pointing at the red – tailed mermaid with pink hair, a blush on each cheek; guessing she's shy, and wears a light yellow bra. Beside her is a young girl with dark brown hair with two ponytails on each side of her head and wear a striped white and red sleeveless shirt, blue shorts and sneakers; and she's more transparent like a ghost.

"Oh yes, I'm been meaning to asked you. Another reason about asking you here is because of your angel. Why did she mean "counterparts of your killers'?" The Emperor asked. For once, I'm going to owe that guy.

"For starters, I'm Kai's hatred. The only thing I hated is Kai's world, even the people. Second, Kai once had a real full name but after her classmates; even her best friends which looked exactly like Misa and Yami killed her, she lost her memories of before she woke up here. The third's one for you; sorry for wearing your robes." Angel explained while the demon girl was surprised about the third.

"Oh yes, you can have it…"

"You're wearing the Emperor's robes!? Why woman why?!" The demon girl start shaking Angel, hope it will be to death as I still couldn't stand for her emotionless frown and look in her eyes.

"Can I seal them back?" Kai asked as the Emperor nodded before the pendant glowed red and her seven summons disappeared and I guess my time is up as I appeared back with Shiro and Yami and both walked out before the deck suddenly had glowing fragments before it faded to different and familiar creatures.

"Kupo!?" Mog dashed to Tina's arms in shock as Stitch looked around before jumping on Sephiroth's arms, a large black dragon, with green eyes and black pupils like a cat; with a cute mouse – like creature with yellow fur, it's cheeks has a large red dot each, and a lightning shaped tail ran to the Emperor, and something orange with a mix of an otter and a weasel with a yellow belly and sole, and it wears glasses ran to Mozenrath.

"I guess these are the creatures Lady Anya was telling." Xion wondered.

"We should go get something to eat." Sanji told us as we nod in a agreement before we all went in the kitchen. That night, we were at the beds; some were talking while I joined Yami and Shiro before we noticed the same ghost girl from Kai's pendant came out. I believe her name is Tara.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked softly and sad.

"Yeah." Kai answered as she lied on the bed, with Tara sitting on her knees.

"Kai, can everyone see her?" I asked Kai.

"Yeah you guys can see here. Actually, she was with me when I died, gunshots at my forehead and chest, and a knife at her chest and left eye." Kai answered as Dark Ace, who was drinking water flinched before he coughed after a spit take.

"Are you alright, Dark Ace?" Namine´ asked as Dark Ace's cough began to lowered down. "I'm fine." Before wiping the water off.

"Must've been hurt." Yuki, a brown haired girl wearing a strapless black bikini top, shorts and boots said. I noticed her when I saw Kuja looking like he got a crush on her.

"Yeah. I truly hate what did they did to you two." Yumichikia, the same purple haired man which I was right, acts like Kuja said with sympathy.

"That's the thing. Nobody has ever cares and Angel told me Kai hasn't had any either." Tara said sadly as Zidane and Sora felt like crying until Zidane sobbed on Genesis's lap and Sora did the same on his legs.

"Hey kids. I don't wanna see crying on this war." Jecht said harshly as Sora looked at him with tears. "Why are you so mean?"

"He's not. Just what he said, not his thing." The Emperor told Sora as he sobbed with a nod.

"Don't cry Sora. I'm okay if no one gives me." Kai said as she sat up before Sora hugged her. "But caring is great!" until I banged his head unconscious.

"Do you had to do that?" Donald asked me.

"I should." Before we slept for the night, as some are paired up on a bed; some of those are boy to boy for no reason… oh boy…

**(For those who's reading this, sorry for haven't been writing. The dance at Chapter 2 is Elektrika, I know I didn't wrote it. Shirahoshi and Sanji belonged to One Piece, and Tara is the Dead Girl from the first episode of Bleach; I only own the name.)**


	5. Part 4 - 14th War Cycle (Part 4)

Shiro's P.O.V

I woke up early the next day to find all the guys still sleeping. I looked at the guys that paired up with other guys; like Billy with Zexion, Sora on the Emperor, Kuja sleep hugging Sephiroth, and what I would like to laugh is Sanji sleeping on the Dark Ace's left arm.

"Hey wake up!" I heard Terra's shout as I looked back to see Sanji, half asleep. "Good morning ladies, how about a morning kiss?" as he tries to kiss while Dark Ace slowly wake up and kept flinching in shock and mad until Sanji woke up. You're gotta love the reactions.

"You wolf bastard! What are you doing!?" Sanji shouted when both sat up. I was surprised yesterday as Dark Ace was introduced as a werewolf prince of a Netherworld and he can sprout wolf ears and tail.

"That's my line!" before both had a rumble until we noticed Angel walking in, her emotionless frown gives me the creeps.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angel asked both as Dark Ace flinched and Sanji became a flirt again. I don't like how that flirt like our comrades before we noticed Sora, still asleep hugging the Emperor's armored body as Sora slowly woke up and a narrow of Angel's eye send Sora screaming, waking the others up and both he and Emperor fell on his back on the floor.

"What's going on?" Misa ran in to see what happened.

"Nothing." Angel walked past Misa, doesn't seemed to care about her and Yami; Misa did told me Angel is Kai's summon in angel of death formed.

"You okay Majesty?" Jecht walked to the Emperor as Sora stood up and Jecht grabbed the Emperor's arms to helped him up.

"Thank you Jecht." The Emperor thanked as Sora make an apologetic smile. "Sorry Your Majesty." Before we all walked to the deck to see the girls fighting, might be training and we watched.

"Hey Zexion, you're picking one of the girls?" I heard Billy asked Zexion as they were with Mozenrath and Kuja.

"…I don't know. My sister's being fine with Genesis." Zexion said as he looked at his sister, Yuna fighting Namine´ with summons.

"Don't worry man, you'll get a girl. What about you Kuja?" Billy asked Kuja as his eyes trailed on Yuki, when the girls are finished and Yuki joined Tina and Terra.

"I have an affection for Yuki." Kuja said as he gripped his hands together and Billy gave him a headlock.

"Hey Daddy. What is this?" Len ran to Mozenrath, holding the same creature tat was with Mozenrath; the otter – weasel thing with goggles.

"Hey watch where you're holding!" The thing shouted at Len as Mozenrath held it before it sat on Mozenrath's shoulders. "Daxter told me he's a ottsel. Where's…"

"Len! Look what I did!" Rin shouted as she was riding on a small wyvern heartless and it landed on the deck, earning a shock from all of us. Len ran to sit behind Rin and the Wyvern flew faster.

"Oh sh**!" I cursed as Terra almost left but the Emperor rode the dragon, to be a Night Fury, which he names it Nights before he chased the two.

"Damn your kids are awesome!" Garland told Mozenrath as we watched the Wyvern and Nights flying around the ship until the Wyvern disappeared in a flash. Both kids screamed as the Emperor caught them from falling on each arm and Nights land safely.

"When you two summon something, don't summon that will scared your adopted parents." The Emperor told Rin and Len as they looked at him with tears and nodded before the Emperor walked to Terra and gave her the two kids.

"Thanks Mat." Terra thanked.

"You are welcome, Terra. I don't want to do that babysitting for them…." As Rin climbed on the Emperor's neck to hug. "Thank you for saving me, Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty?" The Emperor asked as he suddenly hugged Rin, earning a smile from her. "Please call me Uncle Mateus or Mat."

"Can I have a hug?" Len asked the Emperor, earning an aww from all of us as the Emperor lowered Rin next to him before the two added. "Uncle Matty, can you teach us how to make our summons last longer?"

"Uncle Matty?" The Emperor asked, a bit surprised as Zidane and Misa laughed before Firion and I stopped their laugh.

"Come on Shiro. It's funny." Misa told me.

"What's so funny about an emperor with his niece and nephew?" I asked Sis, like Dad.

"That he's being called Uncle Matty." Misa answered with a whisper and laugh as I shook her head. I guess she's still not trusting the former Chaos chosens.

"Is it funny for us to call Mommy's brother Uncle Matty?" Len asked Misa as we all looked at her.

"It would seems it would take a while to trust me." The Emperor told Misa with pride as Namine´ looked sadly and Kai was silent until she looked at Misa. "I think Matty is a good name."

At the Edge of Madness, Chaos's new and familiar warriors were waiting at the Chaos Shrine. The still Chaos warriors was Kefka Palazzo, Exdeath, and Garland's former form.

"It would seems we will be Chaos's new warriors." An elderly bald man with a coat with the prominent color of grey, black, and red with black boots said. This man is Master Xehanort.

"Thus the former Chaos chosens are now joining the Warriors of Light…" as Maleficent, the green human sized wingless fairy in black cloak swayed her staff with a green orb before transparent figures of Jecht, Sephiroth, Kuja, Emperor, and Garland's young form appeared, the latter earned the former form to scoff.

"Huehohohohoho! Look at that, even Kujie – coo, the brute, Sephy, and Empy Goldenrod are joining the Cosmos' runts!" Kefka laughed.

"We shall send those traitors to the Void." Exdeath said with a laugh.

"That won't do, not if their powers have became stronger." One of the new warriors, a man in black bodysuit with gray silver pieces for his wrists and ankles; and a mask with a half of black and orange, the latter on has an eye; said. The man is Slade.

"Bah, so what if they become stronger? We can take them." a portly, black furred, anthropomorphized cat (often confused for a dog) said confidently. This idiot name is Pete, Maleficent's right – hand man.

"Confident, even known a powerful immortal is with one of them…" Master Xehanort told Pete as a sway of a hand changed the vision to show Raven Crystal fighting men and soldiers with her powers with a punched through a man's face and a kick through soldiers bodies send Pete in fear, even Raven's threatening grin and face.

"You don't say?" Pete asked, backing away.

"Is she a summon?" The new chosen, Seymour Guado asked as the Keyblade Master nodded. "Yes and her life is in a charm…" as the vision showed Raven Crystal holding a simple yellow star charm.

"I seen that charm before. Namine´ changed Kairi's charm to look exactly like that." One of the Organization XIII members said. The scientist of the organization, Vexen.

"So it would seems this Namine´ thought of the charm from the summon's master." Another scientist said, Professor Hojo.

"We will wait, and see who is the girl's master." Master Xehanort said as the vision disappeared.


	6. Part 5 - Dwarves Woodlands

Misa's P.O.V

The floating ship kept flying through the sky as we noticed a large portal, sucking the ship and it disappeared in a bright light. We suddenly screamed as we're falling to a forest as some land on trees and some fell on the grassy ground.

"Where the hell are we now?" Garland asked in pain as we stood up and a young, beautiful woman with black hair with a red ribbon, wears a simple blue shirt with rather short, wavy, black hair, brown eyes, and somewhat pale skin ran to us.

She also has long eye lashes and wears red lipstick and a red ribbon in her hair tied in a bow. She wears a yellow skirt and blue bodice; the sleeves of her dress are short and puffy, azure in color, and sport several red teardrop-shaped symbols on them, there is a high, white collar on the back of her dress and wears gold slippers with a small, white bow on the front of each one and a red cape tied around her neck by a brown strip of cloth.

"Oh excuse me, I'm Snow White. Are you lost?" Snow White ask us as we nodded and introduced ourselves before we follow Snow White through the dark forest where trees with scary faces and bats flying out while Heartless and manikins appeared and we fought them all, protecting Snow White as her heart has light, not a single darkness. She kept screaming until she fell to the ground, crying and we kept panting.

"So much for… a princess. And Rin and Len are the youngest…" but Shiro was proven wrong when we noticed Rin and Len hugging Mozenrath, doesn't look like crying.

We looked at Snow White to find her following forests animals but aside from that, we walked around, looking for something as the sun sets and everyone heard a song coming to a small cottage and we looked to see seven dwarfs and the lights inside the house is on.

"Should we go find Snow White?" Kuja asked.

"Maybe she'll be fine." Sephiroth said as he looked at west before his black wing appeared and flew out of sight.

"Where is he going?" Terra wondered.

"Maybe the grocery store?" Len asked on Terra's arms; clueless. Okay….

"How can there be a grocery store here?" Dark Ace asked annoyed as Len poked his nose with a smile and laugh so we went in the house and a dopey dwarf walk upstairs before everyone heard a scream and he crash at the other dwarves. so we all walk in to be Snow White sleeping and she slowly woke up before remembering the dwarves name by Doc, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, Happy, and Grumpy.

"They're like Kai's summons." Tina wondered as Billy grinned.

"Yeah and I guess she's our Snow White…" earning a fist to the face from Angel who appeared. She could matched Grumpy

"Can you please let us stay? If not, she's going to kill me." Snow White pleaded.

"Kill you? Who?" The dwarves asked.

"My stepmother, the Queen and a cruel man named Master Garland." Snow White answered as the dwarves was shocked about it and by Kuja and Zidane's shock, it's Garland from Zidane's world.

"But Garland is right here…" Yumichika said as Garland was playing the funeral song with a violin until Kai grabbed it and broke it, surprising us.

At a castle, Sephiroth walked through a deserted dungeon as he noticed a door suddenly closed before he walked to the door and pushed it to see a teenage girl, about 17 with long silver hair in a ponytail, wearing a pink coat with purple at the ends, and underneath she wore purple pants with black straps around them.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked as the girl looked up to show purplish – pink eyes and she stood up.

"What do you want? Are you one of Chaos' forces?" The girl asked as she almost going to fight.

"I was two war cycles before, now I'm joining Cosmos." Sephiroth answered as the girl snapped out and stood straight.

"Oh. My uncle Hex joined Chaos and he just locked me in here. My name is Charmcaster and I heard a voice saying about my best friend from a village I grew up in joining Cosmos." Charmcaster explained as Sephiroth was silent until he grabbed Charmcaster and the two ran out of the castle before they flew out of it.

Misa's P.O.V

After we had dinner, we dance all night while the dwarfs play some music instruments and some men offered the girls to danced with them, and the others and I whistled before Sneezy sneeze on a coat Dopey is and Dopey shoot up to the pillar and everyone laughed before Sephiroth and surprising, Charmcaster walked in but…

"Hope!" Firion shout happily as Charmcaster was happy before the two hugged.

"I take it he's your best friend from your village?" Sephiroth asked as I was shocked when Charmcaster nodded. She's from Fynn?

"Um Hope. Don't get mad but…The Emperor of Palamecia's is joining us." Firion told Charmcaster as her eyes widened in shock and looked around until Firion point at the Emperor.

"Oh… I'm not mad…" Charmcaster said as she hugged Firion again.

"Ah love, the tender trap." The Emperor joked as Firion and Charmcaster blushed before we slept, as Snow White and all of us slept at the dwarves' room.

**The next day...**

The dwarfs, and the guys went to the diamond mime, and the girls and i help Snow White bake a pie for Grumpy until an old lady in black walk in.

"All alone my pets?" The old lady asked us as Snow White nodded.

"Rin, go find Mozenrath and bring the guys here…" I heard Terra whispered as Rin nodded before running out without the old lady noticing when she was attacked by the birds until the old lady walked in with Snow White.

"Now then, my dear. I have a present for you." As the old lady pulled out the only red apple from the basket of green apples.

"This apple is no ordinary apple. This is a wishing apple, one bite and you're your dreams will come true ." The old lady told Snow White while I know the others and I have a bad feeling about this but Snow White took a bite before she starts fainting and Master Garland appeared and grabbed all of us but…

"Here's your invitation!"Kuja shout as the rest appeared and the dwarves follow the queen and both Kuja and Zidane turn to their Trance form before Kuja use Ultima at Garland.

"Now for the final touch! FLY AWAY!" Zidane finish the fight before Garland disappear in a losing cry and we followed the dwarves to the cliff to find Snow White until the Emperor pulled out what it's seemed to be like the same charm Namine´ used from Kairi's good luck charm and Raven Crystal appeared before a hand, no magic punched the wall of rocks before a thunder send the old lady falling with a scream and the rocks fell on her.

"Good luck going to hell!" Some of us shouted at the queen as we walked back to see a black haired prince went in the house and we watched the guy, might be the prince kissed Snow White by the lips before she slowly opened her eyes and the dwarves cheered.

"So Hope are you joining us?" Firion asked Charmcaster.

"I might, but I will be in other worlds, looking for the girl I was with before I was with my uncle. Her name's Flonne…"

"My sister?" Tina asked surprised. I also met Flonne at the Netherworld, I hope she's angel again, than a FALLEN angel.

"No need for that. Raven, I want you to find this Flonne Mikoto." The Emperor ordered Raven Crystal, who nodded before she flew out of fuchsia energy.

"You summoned Raven Crystal?" Charmcaster asked as the Emperor nodded.

"Why?" Firion asked.

"Because with your lover gone for a bit, you would miss her and go distracted." The Emperor said with a smirk as Firion blushed before Charmcaster smirked at the latter.

"So, should we go on our way?" Sanji asked as we all looked at the sky with an answer from all of us. "Yes/ Yeah."


	7. Part 6 - Tick Tock

Misa's P.O.V

We somehow teleported at an island and we saw a brown haired girl wearing a blue nightdress flying around until wooden weapons were thrown at her and she fell before an orange haired boy about the same age as the girl wearing a green hat with a red feather, green short-sleeved tunic, dark green tights, and brown shoes flew and save her.

"Thank you Peter." The girl thanked before a group of teenagers ran and try to kill Wendy until this Peter stopped them by an order. "Tension!" and the boys saluted.

"I'm certainly proud of you….blockheads!" Peter scolded as it saddened the boys until one noticed all of us.

"Oh who are all of you?" The girl asked all of us. We introduced them all as the girl nodded. "I'm Wendy and that is Peter Pan and the Lost Boys."

"You all want to see the mermaids, Wendy?" Peter Pan asked Wendy as Tinker Bell was hiding behind Kuja's hair, whispering to his ear as Kuja seemed to understand her bell language.

"What did she say?" I asked Kuja.

"Tinker Bell says that she and Mushu once survived the darkness of their worlds once and Lady Anya saved them for them to get new owners. Since we're in the past, they're past selves will be here." Kuja answered.

"What? Are you sure?" Mushu asked on Genesis's head.

"Good thing you survived Mushu." Genesis said as Yuna nodded before smiling at it and Genesis, the latter's face is blushing. I feel sorry for Tidus since he's in the Farplane.

When we made to Mermaid Lagoon like Peter asked us, Zidane, Sora, and Sanji whistled to get the mermaids' attention and they notice Wendy beside Peter when the two walked to them before the mermaids splash water at Wendy while Peter laughed.

"That was mean." Namine and Tina said.

"That's mermaids for you." Goofy exclaimed as the sky suddenly turn dark and the mermaids swam under when a pirate in red appear on the boat with a black haired tanned skinned native girl tied up and sailing to where Peter call it Skull Rock so we all flew to Skull Rock.

We sneak to the eye of the cave and hide above the ground where Captain Hook was telling Princess Tiger Lily his plan to find Peter Pan's hideout while his assistant Mr. Smee place the girl at a rock above the water.

"That old codfish. Does any of you know how to mimic voices?" Peter asked us as he flew out and mimic the voice of an evil spirit, making Captain Hook come out of the cave.

"Majesty?" Jecht questioned as we watched the Emperor flew below the rock we're on and mimic Captain Hook's voice.

" release the princess and take her back to her people." Emperor said, mimicking Captain Hook perfectly.

"I didn't know that." Firion said in surprise as follow what Emperor said but we heard the real Hook shout." Put them back you blittering idiot!"

"Mr. Smee I order you to release Tiger Lily back to her people back. **UNDERSTAND!**" Emperor screamed, causing the whole cave to crumble and Yuki suddenly shouted.

"Your Majesty!" as Emperor flew off to find Captain Hook behind him so Peter and Emperor fought Captain Hook while Yumichika help slicing the rope off Tiger Lily and Captain Hook almost got Emperor before Yuki suddenly turned to a light peached wolf and attacked Hook to fell on the water when a green crocodile with a sound of a clock ticking swam in and Hook swam away from it while Mr. Smee follow Hook. We looked at Yuki in shock as she changes back to human, glad her clothes didn't tore off.

"What, can a human help an emperor, even if I'm not some vassal?" Yuki asked while Peter flew to hold Tiger Lily, and Charmcaster and Zexion helped Wendy flew better as we followed Peter Pan to an Indian camp as the sun almost sets red…

**Indian Camp that night...**

The indian chief thank Peter and us for saving Tiger Lily and everyone cheered for us until some of us danced; as for Wendy, a fat Indian woman force Wendy to get some firewood. We watch Yuki dance with Tiger Lily and Yuki kiss Kuja before his face turn red with a smile and they dance. I noticed Emperor walk to Peter's hideout Hangman's Tree with Wendy, jealous that Peter kiss Tiger Lily. We all danced to Hangman's Tree and Kuja and Garland jump on the bed Wendy and Emperor are sitting and Peter flew in.

"Peter, I… I wished to go back home." Wendy said as the Lost Boy wondered until they told Wendy they all want to go.

"But if you grow up, you'll never come back!" Peter told the Lost Boys mad until he walked in a room before the Lost Boys ran out we walk out to find the Lost Boys and Wendy tied up by pirates before we are all tied up and taken to Captain's Hook's ship.

**Captain Hook's ship the next evening...**

We and the Lost Boys are tied to a mast where Captain Hook's crew are dancing and Kefka appeared and walk to Tina.

"Hello my puppet." Before Kefka walked to the former Chaos chosens.

"Now Cosmos cronies and you didn't tell me! How unfair!"Kefka laughed while Emperor felt a nerve struck. "Silence clown!" until the rope bounding us was cut and the Lost Boys ran to where Captain Hook was waiting for them to sign but Dark Ace shouted. "Hey!" until the boys fell down.

"Nice wolf prince." Kefka said. Then, the island exploded and Captain Hook grab Wendy to walk the plank. We watched Wendy walking to the plank and she fell but not a splash is heard.

"Who,What,When,Where,Why?"Kefka exclaimed while the chosens and i notice Peter and Wendy flew behind one of the sails until they noticed and Peter fought some pirates with our help and Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought Captain Hook on one of the masts and Peter Pan flew in ready so Peter send a fast dagger attack at Hook and he fell overboard being chased by the crocodile.

"Not over yet cronies!" Kefka turn to his Power of Destruction form and I helped by attacking faster and used my Fire Break attack to send him disappearing but he will be back. We all send the other pirates out as I noticed Yuki with the Emperor.

"I could use your powers. Would you accept me as master and be my vassal, Yuki?" Emperor questioned while Yuki look at Emperor, surprised before a smile took over her face and nodded.

"Yes...master." Yuki respond, almost liking the new title before our ship appeared with Raven Crystal and Flonne Mikoto, as I just noticed Zexion looked at Flonne with a slight blush and Yuna noticed before she smiled and curled her arms around Genesis, who smiled at her.

**Chaos Shrine….**

"Raven Crystal is the Emperor of Palamecia's summon?" Seymour asked as Kefka appeared.

"So it does belong to Goldenrod?" Kefka scoffed when the newcomer, Hex walked in. "This person is a mighty intriguing mage. My brother and my niece also belonged in there before we were banished when my brother was murdered. (If it's not true; don't flame me please.) and Charmcaster ran away from me and lived in a small village."

"It would seemed Raven Crystal met the Emperor when he was a young age…" as a vision appeared to show a night where Raven Crystal was walking through a forest; holding a figure in a ragged brown cloak around its body, the body looks like the size of a young boy or girl.

Raven continued walking until she walked infront of a large castle with lights inside so Raven walked to the door and a booted foot was lifted before she kicked the door down to see demon – like guards raising their weapons.

"Don't get cocky, I got a kid of Michaelis." Raven snarled as the demon almost lowered their weapons until Raven pulled the cloak off to see a young boy, with exact resemblances of Terra but has purple eyes and wears a similar yellow and purple armor with purple cape for his size.

"This is Castle Palamecia, you fell asleep the moment you touched the charm." Raven Crystal whispered as the boy flinched in pain to find his legs bleeding and Raven gave the boy to what it seems the leader of the guards.


	8. Part 7 - Meeting the Demon - Goddess

Misa's P.O.V

Well it's nice seeing Flonne again and the good news is she's joining us; well we are a big group of Cosmos warriors but at least Sanji will try to stay at the ship since he didn't see any girls for him, and Charmcaster is just an assist (Like Dissidia 012.)

"Flonne I'm glad you're okay." Tina said as both half – demon goddess sisters hugged each other.

"I'm glad too Tina. Nice to meet you." Flonne bowed as she looked at Zexion, who flinched before Yuna pushed him to stand infront of Flonne. "This is my brother Zexion Valentine."

"Oh wow! Valentine's Day is my favorite day of the year. It's nice meeting you Zexion." Flonne smiled as Zexion's cheeks became slight pink before stuttering. "N – n – n – nice meeting you Flonne."

"Wait, are you Etna's friend?" Firion asked Flonne. Oh yeah…

"Yeah. She can be a good friend." Flonne said.

"I'm her older brother Firion Hikari." Firion introduced as Flonne looked at him clueless with a ehh. Wow.

"Want to know what happened?" Raven Crystal asked as we nodded before she lifted a fuchsia – energy hand and it glowed in formed of a television screen before a memory appeared.

_Memory…. _

Raven Crystal appeared at a large and deserted room where a large hole was seen above her and she heard a girl scream before she took a step to the right and the girl fell on the last spot Raven took.

"Ouchie…" the girl with long blonde hair with a blue ribbon, wearing a sleeveless white shirt with small ruffled short to cover her thighs and her forearms have matching sleeves and white Mary – Jane shoes sat up in pain.

"Watch where you're falling." Raven said as Flonne looked at her before standing up, with no injury. "Oh nice to meet you. I'm Flonne."

"Flonne Mikoto?" Raven asked as Flonne nodded with a smile. "Yeah. The youngest of the half demon half angel – goddess royal family."

"I can't believe Tina's related with her." Raven sighed as Flonne gasped excitedly. "You know Tina!? Then I'm in the war!"

"Hey you two!" Both looked at the hole as Raven grabbed Flonne on her arms to fly out of the hole to see a boy with jaw – length blonde hair with ice blue eyes. He looks like 10 as he is shirtless, with sleeves to cover his forearms, his back has small bat – like wings, and red shorts with a long snake tail.

"Can somebody tell me why are humans from the past going here?" the boy asked.

"How should I know? Plus kid, who are you?" Raven Crystal asked.

"I'm Snow, a half human half demon – Lamia. You guys?" Snow questioned.

"I'm Flonne." Flonne introduced.

"Raven Crystal." Raven introduced confidently as both looked at her with much shock until a large yellow and red ship crashed and fell to the ground far from them.

"Oh hey I know that ship! It's Captain Gordon's ship."

"Flonne, Snow said from the past, meaning this Gordon doesn't know you." Raven reminded as Flonne nodded with a right before a man with brown hair and wears a blue and yellow bodysuit with purple gloves and boots climbed to the top. Beside his right is a woman with long, wavy blonde hair wearing nothing a red bra for her big breasts, blue gloves, brown short and boots, and beside the man's left is a robot. (Can't explain how he looks like from Disgaea, sorry.)

"Have no fear, Captain Gordon is here!" the man, possibly Captain Gordon shouted with pride like justice.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Both Snow and Flonne said with amazement.

"Thank you, children!" Captain Gordon said as he laughed before he, the woman and robot jumped and landed infront of them.

"You three aren't hurt, are you?" The woman asked as she walked to them and Snow looked at her breasts before flinching and screaming.

"Snow what's wrong?" Flonne asked as the woman suddenly said happily. "Oh I know, you're going puberty are you? My and your mother's bodies' much more mature than your girlfriend so it's no wonder!"

Who're you calling my mum and girlfriend?!" as Flonne introduced herself with a bow. "I'm Flonne, I'm an angel – goddess princess."

"Oh wow! An angel goddess princess!" The woman said excitedly.

"Well hey! We saved a life of an angel!" Gordon said.

"She's wasn't in danger and who the hell are you?" Raven Crystal asked.

"I am Captain Gordon, the 37th Defender Of Earth! This is my sidekick Jennifer and our robot assistant, Thursday!" Captain Gordon introduced he and his sidekicks.

"These guys are Snow and Raven Crystal." Flonne introduced Snow and Raven Crystal; earning Captain Gordon to be in shock and aim his gun at the latter with fury. "Now I see, we interrupted you and your friend as you two are trying to fight this helpless little angel!"

"I was ordered by my master to get her, now I have to go with the kid. And Flonne's sister told me their dad is a Demon Overlord." Raven Crystal said annoyed.

"It's true. My father's the 2nd Demon Overlord." Flonne said.

"She's must be adopted by that demon!" Captain Gordon shouted.

"Thursday, run a diagnosis." Jennifer told the robot as inside Thursday, diagrams and analyses of Flonne are recorded, including a man with red hair wearing like a black gangster (Suoh Mikoto: K), Cosmos, two young red haired man with matching face and green eyes; the first has a long ponytail with a red marking of a curved line under each eye (Reno: Final Fantasy 7 series), the second has fire – like spiky hair with the mark of a teardrop under each eye. (Lea: Kingdom Hearts series.), Tina, a boy like her age, exactly like Snow but no tail. (Alois Trancy: Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler II) and finally Flonne.

"Diagnosis complete: 100% Half Demon." Thursday said as it shocks both Jennifer and Gordon.

"But there's no such thing as a demon with an angel!" Captain Gordon shouted.

"Hey Captain Dumbass!" Raven Crystal shouted.

"What do you want!?" Captain Gordon shouted as Raven lift a hand before fuchsia energy glowed, her face shows maniacally threatening. "Berdi Mordo Nata!" until a ray of fuchsia energy from her hand shot to the three, causing the roof to explode and the two humans and robot were blown away.

"Whoa.." Snow was at loss of words but his expression could tell.

"Don't worry, before they are ready to land; they're return to their time; forgetting about this. That part is not part of my magic." Raven Crystal said as the two nodded before the three flew off.

Misa's P.O.V

"So where's the boy?" Sephiroth asked as Snow just appeared next to Raven. I think he is 10 years old…

"Hey Raven, can I be your master's summon? Being alone is boring." Snow asked Raven.

"You should tell my master behind you yourself." Raven said confidently as Snow froze before slowly looking behind to see the Emperor looking at him.

"Are you sure you want to? Can you fight?" The Emperor asked.

"Yeah and I'm on my best behavior." Snow nodded as Rin and Len started riding on Snow's tail.

"Fair enough…"

"Hey Majesty. Is it me or this kid acts like Jack?" Jecht asked the Emperor.

"Jack?" Some of us asked.

"Our best friend and Anya's husband." The Emperor answered as Zidane was shocked. "What!?"

"Sorry Zidane." Donald said.

"Forgive me Donald, but sometimes I couldn't understand what you're saying. I could hear from you is…" as the Emperor mimicked Donald's voice perfectly.

"That's so like Donald!" Sora laughed as we all laughed and Donald crossed his arms. "Ah phooey."


	9. Part 8 - Beauty and the Beast

Misa's P.O.V

The next early morning, we appeared at a small town of France and we were very excited. "We're in France!"

"Hey Kuja, let's go see what's in the stores!" Zidane told Kuja, like they're kids as Kuja nodded with a smile but before they ran, Charmcaster grabbed Zidane by the tail and Sephiroth grabbed Kuja by his collar.

"Save your energy. Why people are singing in the morning?" The Emperor wondered while we look around and we stopped at what it seems to be Belle, reading a book.

"Maybe it's has to do with that lady." Terra told Emperor as we follow the woman while everyone else is still singing about her until they finished and the woman look behind at us. "Oh hello and you might you all be?" and we introduced ourselves.

"My name is Belle. I was about to go to help my father, would you all like help him?" Belle asked as we nod in agreement before a black haired muscled man wearing a red shirt, black pants, brown shoes, and holding a riffle jumped infront of them.

"Hello Belle." As he grab Belle's book and start turning it around like a brainless man he is.

"Wow. He sucks at reading." Billy whispered.

"Maybe he lived with a man with no brain?" Both Rin and Len wondered as we sniggered before Gaston threw the book at the mud and Belle grabbed it to wipe it off.

"Please Gaston I can't. We have to help my father. Goodbye." As we almost left before a dwarf with a big nose laughed. "That crazy old loon! He'll needs all the help he could get."

"Don't talk to Belle's father like that!" We shouted before an explosion occur at a house so we ran to that house to the basement where smokes flew out of the house and we walked in, coughing as Belle help an old man which has some weird tools and inventions.

"I was about to stop this accursed junk!" the man, which is Belle's father told Belle before he kick his own invention.

"I mean it this time, I'll never get this bonehead contraption to work!" Belle's father, Maurice told Belle.

"Yes you will, and you'll win 1st prize at the fair tomorrow and be the world's famous inventor." Belle said as that cheers Maurice up. "Well what are we waiting for? I'll get this thing working in no time. So did you enjoy at town today?"

"I got a new book and made new friends who wants to help you. Papa do you think I'm odd?" Belle ask while giving Maurice a weird shaped tool.

"What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fella." Maurice exclaimed as he grabbed another weird – shaped tool.

"He's rude!" Rin, Namine´, Tina, and Flonne shouted.

"Stupid!" Xion, Terra, Yuki, Charmcaster, Kai, and Len joined in.

"Ugly." Kuja and Yumichika joined.

"A big pain in the ass!" Jecht said.

"That pea-brained insect. I think not." Emperor finished before we duck by the machine chopping woods and one hit Mozenrath to fell on his back.

"Daddy!?" Both Rin and Len asked in surprise.

"…I'm okay…" Mozenrath whispered in pain. The next morning….

"Who wants to go with Maurice put out their hands?" Shiro asked as Sephiroth, Genesis, Mozenrath, Zidane, Dark Ace, Yumichika, Firion, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Xion raised their hands.

"Are you sure I can't go?" Kai asked Yumichika.

"I'm sorry Kai. We just know you're now princess so as your stepbrother, you will stay here with the others." Yumichika said like a brother as Kai nodded.

Shiro's P.O.V

Maurice rode his horse Feliphe with the invention on the cart while Sora, Donald, Goofy, Xion, Yumichika, Firion and Zidane stay at the cart on the cart while Mozenrath, Sephiroth, and Genesis flew and Dark Ace was walking.

"If you're a werewolf prince, why not turn yourself to a wolf or you need a full moon?" I asked Dark Ace.

"I didn't know I was one until Namine´ told me. I need to practice to be fully a wolf…" but Dark Ace stopped as we saw wolves appeared behind the cart so Maurice quickly rode Feliphe faster until Feliphe escape and ran off, leaving us and we follow the two one winged angels and Mozenrath to a deserted castle as it started to rain and we walked in.

"I think it's dead…" Mozenrath said aloud as Maurice held a three candled candelabra until we looked at it to say hello in a French accent and Maurice drop it.

"Well now you done it…" an arguing mantel clock ran to the candelabra as Sephiroth held it before shaking it until he lowered it and we follow the candlebara, Lumiere to a room with a fireplace and a teapot on a racing cart dashed to Maurice.

"How do you like your tea, sir? It will warm you up in no time." The tea pot asked Maurice nicely as she poured a cup of tea for Maurice. Then, the doors banged open to be a shadow of a hairy beast and we looked at him with shock before the shadow furiously drag us off the room.

Misa's P.O.V

Well, we're bored. Belle is reading her book, some of us were lying on the floor as Emperor taught Rin, and Len how to summon something small while Kai and Namine´ watched until the door knock and Belle open to be Gaston; dressed in formal.

"What's he's doing here?" Kuja asked Billy in a whisper Gaston walk in saying something about wedding and Belle's dreams are coming true.

"I'm very sorry Gaston. I just don't deserve you…" as Belle open the door and Kai kicked his butt out confidently. "And stay out before I kicked you to Hawaii!"

"Woah Kai, I didn't know you can do that." Yami told Kai as Tara appeared beside her.

"She really prove bad criminals whose boss." Tara said softly with a smile as we walk out to see Gaston walking covered in mud and Feliphe suddenly ran in without Maurice, and the others so we follow Feliphe to the deserted castle where we walked in the castle and walk around until we found an open door to a dungeon before they heard moaning which Yuna and Namine´ ran in. "Genesis!" as Genesis slowly lifted his hand out to be a bit white and the Beast appeared behind Belle.

"Please can you let my father and my friends. Can't you see my father's sick?" Belle pleaded.

"Then they shouldn't trespass here!" Beast growled.

"Wait!" before Belle made a sacrifice by taking Maurice's place, which Maurice fearfully disagrees.

"We'll be with Belle!" We all shouted as the cell door's opened to find Genesis a bit white, like he's… degrading and Beast drag Maurice without letting Belle say goodbye. We looked out see Maurice in a horseless cage and it rode to the village. Beast came back and asked us to follow him to Belle's room, where he warns us about not going to the West Wing, where he growls it's forbidden.

"Please, I went to Ledgerdomain and it's forbidden." Some of us, except Beast and Belle heard Raven scoffed as we made it to the room, where Beast asked Belle to come to dinner before he slam the door and Belle cried on the bed for a while.

"What happened to…"

"Genesis just… degrade a bit." Dark Ace answered Namine´'s answer as we looked to see Genesis, going a bit white and it's not snow, I feel his hair.

"Seems like Project G." Sephiroth said as Mrs. Potts and Chip hop in, startling us but not me and Emperor bump on the Wardrobe.

"I lost everything. My father, my dreams, everything." Belle said sadly.

"Cheer up child, everything will turn out in the end, you all see…" before Mrs. Potts and Chip and Belle suddenly told us about not going for dinner. It didn't take long for the Beast to notice Belle's absence as he bang the door and growl. "I thought I told you to come to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" Belle answered.

"Fine then go ahead and starve!" Beast growled before what we think he left .At half an hour, we sneak out of the room as we walked in the kitchen where Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts are and Lumiere dash in to kiss Belle's hand.

"We are all actually hungry." the Emperor told as everyone except Cogsworth agreed.

"Cogsworth I'm very disappointed with you. They're not prisoners they're our guests, we must make them feel welcome here."Lumiere said before we went to the dining room and Lumiere sang about being our guests while dishes popping out and all of us clapped and Garland whistled when it's finished.

"Do you think you two can give us a tour?" We asked. We followed Cogsworth and Lumiere around as they talk about the castle and we almost walked at the staircase of The West Wing. We might trick Cogsworth and Lumiere to go to the library as we walk in the West Wing where the room is scratched with claws and we looked at a case holding the Rose. Kuja remove the glass case to touch the rose but Beast appeared, closing the case and scream to get out.

We ran out of the castle where it's snowing heavily in a blizzard as wolves appeared and we fought some until…

"Jecht!" the Emperor ran as he pushed Jecht aside before a wolf scratch his chest from his armor and he fell on the snow bleeding as we watched Beast growl at them before fighting to scare them off and Jecht ran to Emperor. We helped the Beast to get back to the castle as Jecht helped holding the Emperor on his arms.

"That's looks painful Mateus." Kuja said as we watched the Emperor removing his top half of his armor, the scars were long and looks deep and Jecht suddenly soaked his scratched chest, earning a pained scream from the Emperor.

"That was brave for you to save Jecht." Firion told the Emperor.

"I wouldn't… forgive.. if Anya heard about this…" The Emperor gritted his teeth from the pain.

"Is it because you two like each other as best friends?" Yuna asked.

"That and I promised myself to be Majesty's guardian. Remember that promise?" Jecht asked, still soaking the scratch as the Emperor nodded before Jecht grinned. The next day, we walk around the snowy yard as we played a snowball fight before we walked back to found Belle and Beast at the Library, holding hands. That night, Beast and Belle are ready to dance and we watched a bit before we go leave them some privacy.

"HE DID WHAT?!"We screamed at Cogsworth who told us Beast let Belle, and us go find Maurice who's at the forest, looking for us. Belle rode Feliphe while Yami and I followed to take Maurice back to the house. Maurice woke up at the bed as we noticed Chip came out of the bag with the Mirror before the door knocked to be an old skinny man.

"I'm come to collect your father and friends." and a mob with a cart saying Asylum le Loons are behind.

"My father, and my friends aren't crazy!" Belle told the mob as we walked out.

"He was acting like a lunatic and those two demons are also crazy!"Lefuo shout at the mob and Belle ran to get the Magic Mirror to show the mob the Beast but Gaston took the mirror and locked us to the basement, What they didn't know, Yami and I can get us out with magic.

Shiro's P.O.V

Well Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts were telling each other while we looked to see Genesis coughing, his hair now has degrade and Namine´ was more worried. Then, we heard people shouting at what it's seems the villagers with Gaston with the Magic Mirror.

"Master, you and Genesis can't fight so leave us with the fight!" Yuki told the Emperor.

"I can still…" as The Emperor almost fall over before Jecht caught him.

"Listened to the kid, Majesty. I don't want ya dead so leave us do the work." Jecht said as Genesis slowly stood up. "We will." before the rest of us ran to joined the fight to protect the Beast until they ran out and Belle, Maurice, Yami, and Misa ran in.

"Gaston's still here!" Belle shouted as we ran to the balcony of the West Wing where Gaston and Beast are fighting and we noticed Genesis and Emperor being beaten up by a scientist, with the undershirt almost showing BANORA (Hollander: Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core) and Seymour.

"Seymour!" Yuna gasped as she grabbed her staff and she and Jecht dashed to fight Seymour as Sephiroth dashed and grabbed the Emperor's hand before we noticed Genesis glowing green with a scream as he raised his Rapier and attacked Hollander before both disappeared in darkness and Genesis and Beast fell on the floor with Belle and Yuna.

"Genesis?" Yuna whispered as Genesis slowly turned normal but doesn't have the strength to stand. "I'm… not degrading any longer…" before we noticed the Beast suddenly glowing brightly about what it seems to be in human and we were disappearing so soon….

**(Facts about Misaki (From LMP2104): Misaki travelled to 13 Final Fantasy series; only the original, and Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories – 2.)**

**(I just thought about adding facts about the original characters to know about them.)**


	10. Part 9 - The Demon Summoner's Memory

Misa's P.O.V

We the others have been injured from fighting the mob at Belle's world, even Shiro with a bleeding head so me, Flonne, Sanji, and Charmcaster helped healing their injuries.

"Yumichika and Kai are lucky they didn't even get a scratch." Billy said as Yumichika seemed to be happy without getting a scratch and Angel appeared beside the door; since Kai is asleep alone at the cabins.

"The other summons and I won't let Kai get even a scratch so that's why." Angel said.

"Angel… do you think you can show us how did Kai once died?" Tina asked.

"I don't want Kai's heart to shatter if I show it to her and I don't want to show it at…"

"We're not her killers!" I shouted at her as Shiro's hands gripped my shoulders to call me down.

"You forgot the word "counterparts"…fine you bitch." Angel said as I flinched furiously before a hand of darkness formed like a TV screen and we all watched, even Raven Crystal and Snow who just appeared.

_Memory…._

At a city, Tara; seemed to be human walked around as people seemed to be ignoring her, making her sad until as she almost walked to an abandon house, she bumped into a girl and the latter gasped in disgust.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The girl Tara bumped shouted rudely. The girl has red hair and a fair complexion but a rude heart. She wears a white shirt with a black vest over it, a white skirt and black shoes.

"…I'm sorry Jamie." Tara apologized as at first, she was a bit scared.

"Oh great, the apologizing loser. I heard Karakura Town disappeared suddenly. At first I thought you would died, but here you are." The girl, which is named Jamie scoffed as a group of men in black clothing walked to them.

"You girl seemed to be filled with money! Hand it over!" the man with brown hair shouted at Jamie as she was shocked before a bat banged the shouter's head, sending him unconscious. Everyone looked to be Kai, wearing a black T – shirt with a hood and dark purple vest, dark blue shorts (Originally it's jeans, but I like comfortable like shorts and T – shirt.) and ankle – high black boots.

"I don't want my bat to be covered in blood so don't bleed your head off." Kai said as one of the men shouted. "We should help him!"

"No way! I don't want to go with that psycho!" The man with blonde hair argued as Jamie pushed Tara before running off and Kai looked back at them angrily. "You got something to say!?" sending the men screaming and them running, screaming. "No, mam!"

"Damn bastards…" Kai first whispered as she noticed Tara, still standing infront her right, flabbergasted.

"What, you're not with that girl?" Kai asked Tara, a boot stomped the man's back to the pavement, sending her flinching in fear.

"Oh no, Jamie is always mean to me when we met at our first day of school. I haven't done anything wrong to her but the moment she met me, she called me a peasant." Tara said.

"What is she, a queen or something?" Kai asked as she seemed to be annoyed of Jamie.

"She acts like a queen, but she didn't fight. Oh yeah, thank you for coming for my defense." Tara said kindly.

"No problem, I was about to get back to my school since it's getting late and I think I heard Jamie will be in my grade." Kai said.

"Oh you're the SMKTTDI Form 3 student. I heard about all the Form 3 students lost their family and they had to live at the school (A/N: Not true in real life). My name is Tara." Tara exclaimed before introducing herself.

"I'm Khadija." Kai, or once Khadija introduced before leaving, Tara could see she never changed expression. (A/N: I'm Khadija, but I never attacked anyone. Just to make the plot interesting but it's true I never shown reactions. Don't flame me please.).

The next day, a scream was heard at the closed hall of a school called SMKTTDI (A/N: my school) as Jamie walked in to move in with the other orphaned Form 3 students and she noticed Khadija right away.

"You're that girl that attacked that gangster!" Jamie shouted in surprise.

"You're welcome." Khadija said as she held her bat, which doesn't have any blood.

"Oh, thanks um… what made you fight anyway?" Jamie asked, still couldn't hold that surprise in her tone.

"She always fight when our family died, at least she fights to protect. When we have our families, we think she's an idiot but now, she's a fighting machine." One of the boy students, with dark skin explained.

"You protect? Oh, I like that." Jamie said as she sat near Khadija, inside she was confused. 'What?'

"Can I ask you, do you like these?" as Jamie pulled out a box of Strawberry Pocky.

"Yeah but don't show it to…"

"Pocky! ~" A girl shouted as Khadija finished annoyed. "Maryam…" as a girl, with resemblances of Yami but full black haired quickly ran through the boys and girls, earning shouts of complain before the girl fell, grabbing a piece of Khadija's strapless blue nightgown, which was an ankle – length until the girl shred it to became thigh – length.

"Maryam, what the hell are you doing!?" Some boys shouted in annoyance as the girl, which flinched for being called Maryam stood up and a girl, with exact resemblance of Misa but wearing glasses and braces ran to her. (A/N: I don't want to add another thing about LMP2104.) ran to her.

"Don't be mad, I can fix your nightgown." Jamie told Khadija nicely.

"No… it's alright." Khadija said emotionless as both girls watched Maryam and the girl she's with arguing with the others. That afternoon, Khadija was walking, wearing her uniform (A/N: Baju Kurung for Malaysian girls students.) to the streets with Jamie, Maryam, and Lauren as the two latter talk a bit loud until they made into an alleyway where Tara was with before Jamie, Maryam and Lauren was with, walked to her.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked with a scoff.

"I'm here because I hear a voice…"

"Right you're going crazy…" as Lauren and Maryam pulled out a gun and knife, to the three's shock, before Lauren shot Khadija by her chest and forehead and she fell to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Jamie shouted as Tara ran to Khadija before Maryam stabbed Tara's back and left eye before she fell against Khadija and a shadow of a figure appeared.

"So you two killed Cosmos's new chosens…" as the figure walked to be the Alice – like Kai, but her arms, right side of her face and legs looks like she's corrupted appeared with a threatening smirk and she looked at Jamie, who was in hysterics.

"You got some nerves, acting a queen but I like you befriends the person who fights…" before both Alice and Jamie watched Khadija's left hand to have the same rose mark before the red pendant around her neck and both disappeared before Alice smirked and disappeared.

Misa's P.O.V

"So those two that looks exactly like us really did killed Kai and Tara?" I asked when the memory's done.

"Yeah and look at Yumichika…" Angel said as we all looked at Yumichika to find fire around him in fury and he showed a fist. "I won't forgive those two girls!"

"….Can you get Kai? The pinafore girl?" Raven Crystal asked as Angel walked to the cabin and came back with Kai, I wonder why?

"You don't have to…" Alice – Kai, we agreed to call her, almost finished before Raven pulled her in a hug.

"Raven!" Alice – Kai said happily.

"Someone you know off?" Snow and Emperor asked.

"I'm Raven's sister." Kai, now Kai Crystal answered truthfully as some of us was shocked to find Raven Crystal having a sister….

**Enchanted Dominion…**

"It would seems we are the warriors that will fight the Warriors of Light here…" Maleficent told Pete, Vexen, Organization XIII number 7, Saix, and Hojo.

"They might be a slight chance one of us won't be able to live if we're defeated, like that second – rate Hollander and that Gaia fool Garland…" Hojo said.

"Don't say it's me, I can fight harder." Pete said.

"Enough. Now we shall see…" Maleficent finished.


	11. Part 10 - Once Upon A Dream

Misa's P.O.V

We appeared at a kingdom where people are parading to the castle and we followed them to the castle where we noticed three familiar good fairies appeared and the red and green fairies, Flora and Fauna gave the gift of beauty and song to the newborn baby, which was named Aurora before Maleficent and Pete appeared.

"What is she doing here?" Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I wondered in fury.

"Well, if it's alright; I too have a gift for the princess." Maleficent said.

"No way we let that happened!" Some of us shouted for the king and queen's defenses.

"Silence you fools, all of you that are princesses shall share the same gift." Maleficent added before explaining. "Before the sunsets on the princess's 16th birthday, she shall prick her finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and dies!"

"Have fun, losers!" Pete shouted as he and Maleficent laughed before they disappeared.

"Don't be saddened, Merryweather still has her gift." Flora told the king and queen.

"Can it stopped that curse?" Goofy asked the blue fairy, Merryweather.

"No but I can help…" as she cast a gift about the curse not in death but in sleep and when Aurora has her true love's kiss, the spell shall break. That night, we follow Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather to their plan of raising the baby princess at the cottage in the glen.

Sixteen years later (In the war cycle, a day.)Princess Aurora, or Briar Rose grown so pretty as we help Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather looking at a book secretly for Rose's sixteenth birthday while Emperor is the only one sleeping with his head on the table.

"And just what are you dears up to?" Rose ask as we pretended to be clueless "Up to?"

"We were discussing… about getting some berries." Yuki said as we agreed to the lie and I follow Jecht while he's pushing the Emperor by the back as he's still sleeping while drooling, so Sephiroth, Kuja, Terra, Rin, and Len followed us. We and Rose walk to the clearing as Emperor woke up, confused about how he found himself at the clearing and why is he drooling.

"Yeah. You were sleeping while we were helping the others with Rose's birthday." Terra whispered while Emperor rub his purple eyes and slightly yawn.

"Whose that Mommy?" Both Rin and Len asked as we noticed Rose is dancing with a brown haired man wearing black and gray outfit, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Whatever he was, Rose seemed happy." Sephiroth said as Rose might be remembering about Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather because we ran back to the cottage where…

"Surprise!" Everyone else cheered as on a table is a huge birthday cake and a blue strapless dress strung up infront with a white collar. Rose was so happy she told the three about the man she meet and that surprises Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

"How about telling Rose the truth?" Some of us asked as the three told Rose the truth; about actually Princess Aurora before ran to her room, crying.

"Feel bad for her." Garland said as we agreed to him. That evening, we follow Aurora, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather to King Stefen's castle where Aurora, Terra, Tina, Kai, Yami, Flonne and I will wait in a room while Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and the others will go find King Stefen.

Shiro's P.O.V

Where's the king when you need him!? We've been searching in three towers of the castle and something seems wrong with Rin and Len as they stopped.

"What's wrong?" Zidane asked as we all looked at them.

"…Mommy!" Len suddenly began shock as he grabbed Rin's hand to ran and we think something's wrong so we followed them to find the room empty and a secret passage of a fireplace so we ran we stopped where Maleficent, and Pete appeared.

"You pathetic fools. Well, here're your precious princesses!" as Maleficent showed behind her to see Aurora and the other girls on the floor, looks like dead.

"Too late suckers!" Pete shout before they disappeared. We placed all the victims in another tower as Mozenrath seemed to be silent when he placed Terra to the ground.

"Daddy?" Rin asked as we looked at him to stand up, his hair blocked his eyes as he swayed his gauntlet hand to summoned a red curved scythe with red rose petals falling out and he looked at us with hair covering his left eye, the look of his right eye send our spines shivering and Garland screamed before jumping on Sephiroth's arms.

"I'm not letting that fairy b**** win. I may be Grim Reaper Prince, but I don't want my fiancé who I loved dead." Mozenrath said as we snapped out when we heard someone speaking.

"That sounds like a man who would do anything to save his bride…' as we looked to see a fat white bird, around 82cm, 2'2; on top of a big wolf with dark brown eyes and has gray fur. (Balto; Balto series.)

The bird's legs and claws are very small, the "face" is high on his body with a small beak and round, dark brown eyes over it. He has large, pink dots at both sides of his "face", at the height of his "eyebrows". It's wings and the rather large strand of feathers on top of it's head are white, with pink ends.

"Who are you two?" Zidane asked as the bird acts like a royal escort. "I am Dera and this wolf… is my wolf." (Dera Mochimazzi from Tamako Market.)

"Names Balto. We end up here and we heard about the war. You guys need help?" Balto asked.

"You two can keep watch of our friends that was cursed." Kuja said as Dera slowly fly on Terra. "All the girls are beautiful, may I sleep on this girl's chest…" but we shivered when Mozenrath gave Dera a look that means death, earning Dera to fly on Kai in fear.

"If you want to know more, Dera and I heard about the Prince at the Forbidden Mountain by Maleficent." Balto said as we looked outside the window before running out of the castle. We ran in as the three fairies will go find Prince Philip when Pete, an old scientist, and two men with same coats as Xion jump infront of us with a giant thud.

"We got this!" Xion said as she fought the man with large green eyes and platinum blonde hair, Sephiroth fight the old scientist, and I fought Pete before Sora fight the man with an X on his face, earning a finisher at Pete.

"Just you wait you punk, I'll stop be scared of demon forms and destroy you." Pete said before disappearing.

"Hey!" Zidane called us as we left the Forbidden Mountain with Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Prince Philip before Maleficent turn the bridge with giant spiked vines and Maleficent appeared as a giant black dragon.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be one helluva show!" Jecht shouted as we and Prince Philip fought Maleficent where she kept flying around and blowing fire out of her mouth but as she was almost down, Flora cast magic at Philip's sword before he throw it at Maleficent's chest. She screamed with a anguish cry and she disappeared in darkness. We all followed Philip to the tower where he kiss Aurora's lips and the others woke up.

"Mommy!" Both kids ran to Terra as they hugged her before Mozenrath did and he looked at Terra before she suddenly pressed a kiss at his lips. Tina did the same at Billy, earning a Cha – Ching from him and Flonne kissed Zexion's cheek in a hug, earning a blushing smile.

"Shall we continue?" Dark Ace asked as we nodded before disappearing.


	12. Part 11 - Dreams Come True

Misa's P.O.V

We appeared inside a large cage but when we notice a small brown mouse behind us.. ,we shrunk.

"How did we got small!?" Kuja wondered as a blond haired woman wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, brown skirt with white apron, and black shoes lift the trap and tilt it back, causing us to fell behind

"Oh! How interesting I never seen mice like you all before!" the woman told us as we looked at her confused. "Mice?"

"Jaq you better explain to them." as the woman put the trap down and a brown mouse wearing a hat, coat with dark red shirt underneath, and shoes, all red went in.

"Lookie we like you. Cinderelly like you." the mouse said with a French tone and the four walk out before explaining to Cinderelly, or real name, Cinderella.

"It's nice to meet your all .I got a lot of work to do. Jaq you make sure Gus and the others stay out of trouble and don't forget to warned them about the cat." Cinderella told Jaq before we followed her downstairs where she opened a bedroom door slowly to see a fat black and gray cat sleeping. Cinderella quietly ask the cat Lucifer to come to her but it ignore Cinderella.

"Lucifer come here!" Cinderella whispered a warning and Lucifer slumped out the room before following Cinderella, noticing us as we went to the basement where Cinderella woke up an old brown dog.

"I feel bad for Cinderella." As we watched Cinderella pouring tea at three teapots before we notice Cinderella's dog Bruno growling at Lucifer.

"Let's beat the hell outta him." Billy said as Kuja, Mozenrath, and Zexion stopped him as we watch Jaq crept near Lucifer with his bowl of milk and Jaq kick Lucifer, causing him to fell on his bowl and Lucifer chase Jaq to the broom closet while Gus and three other mice went out and came back with small food and Lucifer notice Gus drop his.

"Let's go!" as we ran with kept throwing our powers and slashes at Lucifer , with our sizes it's useless. Lucifer kept chasing us as Emperor catched Lucifer and what surprises us is Emperor in normal size.

"How did you get so big!?" Firion shouted.

"With my powers, what else?" as the Emperor sway his staff and we're also normal size before Cinderella went in and she smile at them before carry two trays of teapot with a cup each on both her hands and one on her head.

"Wait, I remember about Cinderella from the Fairy GodMother: Cinderella's a Princess of Heart where her stepmother and stepsisters kept ordering Cinderella to do their chores." Sora told all of us.

"Serves them right for not being princesses." Kai said. The next day, we watched Cinderella washing the entire ground floor until Lucifer mud track the entire floor.

"If he did again Nami, summon something to eat that cat." Genesis said while we watched Rin, Len, and Kai's first summon; her 5 year old gory personality named Gory surfed towels of water to soaked the mud off for fun until the entire floor are clean.

"Thank you three." Cinderella thanked as she opened the door to be a royal mailman, giving a letter and Cinderella went to the music room upstairs where we flinched by broken singing and some of us clean our ears when CInderella close the door.

"Better not let Kuja heard this ,his ears will be crushed." Sephiroth whispered to us as we nod in agreement. Cinderella told us about following Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters to tonight's ball but they kept calling Cinderella.

"We will fix Cinderella's dress." The girls and I told the guys as they will shrank themselves and get the materials along with Jaq and Gus It took a while for the guys to get back from getting the materials but at least they got it and we fixed the dress before we looked it's wonderful before Cinderella went in, depressed until we showed her the dress and Cinderella smile at everyone.

"Happy Birthday!" Garland cheered as Dark Ace corrected him. "It's not her birthday! If she has cake then it's her birthday!" before Cinderella wore the dress and we jumped out of the window to the garden. But we noticed Cinderella ran out, crying when we noticed her dress's had some cloth and fabric off, like a mess.

"Those damn ladies…" We gritted our teeth as some lights appeared and flew to Cinderella and the lights turn to an old lady with grey hair and wears a blue cloack with a hood.

"Cheer up child…" as we watched the Fairy GodMother sang Bibbity Bobbity Boo and a pumpkin turn to a white carriage, the mice turn to horses and the dress turn to a white ballgown with glass slippers. We watched as Cinderella rode to the castle as we noticed Hex, Charmcaster's uncle, with a man with only a mask, and Xemnas appeared.

"Slade!" Terra gritted her teeth as she quickly dashed and attacked the man, to be Slade as we fought Hex and Sora, Donald, and Goofy attacked Xemnas.

"It would seems you all are a big group. We too have been increasing yet some of you won't survived the final battle." Slade told us as just a quick slash of earth from Terra and he and the others disappeared when Cinderella walked back, guess the spell's off…

The next day, we kept hearing Cinderella's stepmother, Lady Tremaine kept shouting Anastasia and Drizella; Cinderella's stepsisters.

"If she saw the damage we did in the garden, blame the cat." Garland, Billy, and Sora said before Raven Crystal appeared and pushed all of us at the kitchen.

"You guys stay here, Misa follow me…" as I followed Raven to find Tremaine following Cinderella to the attic when the Grand Duke went in the house holding Cinderella's other glass slipper and Tremaine loced the attic door with a key before the key glowed fuchsia and Raven grabbed it.

"Give me that!" Tremaine demanded as Raven gave the key to me.

"Make me, hag!" I shouted as I ran out while Tremaine and her daughters chase me but when they walk out of the house, I was behind them and close the door. Grand Duke walk to Cinderella before Tremaine walk in and secretly push Grand Duke and he drop the slipper.

"But you see, your grace. I have another slipper." as Cinderella show the Duke her slipper and she try it on before we all walked but it's not over yet. Tremaine's darkness summon a pumpkin carriage type monster and we're ready so we dashed and attacked it while some attacked the three hags.

They're so easy but wouldn't been easy to defeat them when their darkness make the monster stronger until Kai suddenly summon all of her personalities summon; Angel, her seductive sex demon Kiara, Sonya her brave robotic personality, and Gory before the four fight the creature.

"Fools! You all won't stand a chance!" Lady Tremaine shouted.

"Rin! Let's summon!" Len shouted as Rin nodded before both used their powers to summon the same Wyvern as Namine´ summoned a blue Behemoth King, and Emperor summoned Nights.

"Whoo Demon Summoner Fight!" Some of the others cheered as we assist their battle until Angel's chains of spikes, The Behemoth King's slashes, and Nights and Wyverns' fire send the monster destroyed and Sephiroth slashed the three hags before they disappeared in darkness.

"Well that went well…"

_At an unknown land of a giant rock mountain, a feminine male and a cold woman's voices talked at the dead of the night._

"_Are you certain the Warriors of Light will be here next?"_

"_Of course I am. What kind of husband would lie to his sexy wife?"_

"_If you do lie, I will know what to do if you offered me to do "your way"…"_

"_Oh Famfrit ~…"_


	13. Part 12 - Hakuna Matata

Misa's P.O.V

"Are you sure you can behave?" We asked our pets at the ship as Dera kept being chased by Nights.

"I think they can manage. I want to go with you guys." Sanji said as we agreed to that and we appeared at a dead place of an elephant graveyard (A/N: Starting this chapter, I'm going to use the KH2 versions of the worlds.) as Sora, Donald, and Goofy seemed to be looking around.

"Isn't this Simba's world?" Sora asked me as I just realized thanks to Sora so we looked around until we saw Nala running to us.

"Who or… what are you?" Nala asked us in confusions. Oh right we're not lions so we just introduced ourselves.

"I'm Nala. I'm looking for my best friend Simba. I was told he was alive all this time…"

"What happened here?" Dark Ace asked.

"Ever since Simba's uncle Scar ruled the Pride Lands, everything it's not what it used too. So I will get Simba back to be the new king." Nala explained as she ran off and we almost followed before The Emperor, Jecht, Mozenrath and I noticed the others suddenly captured in darkness and disappeared.

"It would seems we have some new visitors…" I froze when we heard to be Cloud of Darkness (Final Fantasy 3, Dissidia) with Marluxia coming to us until… Marluxia dashed to hugged the Emperor.

"What are you all doing here?" Cloud of Darkness asked us as the Emperor felt confused being hugged by Marluxia, as the latter was stroking his cheek against the Emperor's.

"We somehow ended up here." Mozenrath answered I was confused. How can he trust someone like those two?

"Wait a minute…" as Marluxia looked at the Emperor from top to bottom before screaming while shaking the Emperor faster. "Terra!? Why did you turn a gay yet sexy man!? What about Mozenrath!?"

"Marluxia, that's not Terra. That's the Emperor." Cloud of Darkness said as Mozenrath told her. "He's also Terra's brother." as Marluxia stopped shaking before Jecht grabbed the Emperor off him.

"Leave your bloody hands off him! He's mine!" Jecht shouted as the Emperor's eyes are spinning. (A/N: Imagine the story's like an anime.)

"I can see Larxene also used Jenova for giving birth to someone sexily cute like this emperor." Marluxia said as I snapped out. Larxene!? Jenova!? So what, Jenova's Larxene's form?

"Misa, if you're confused… You're looking at my parents." Mozenrath whispered as I froze again. What!? So we crept where we saw the other's being tied together.

"So what's the plan of getting past those guys?"Jecht whispered.

"Live Bait." Marluxia answered as we looked at him.

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" The Emperor asked as no choice, but he did… (A/N: Think Emperor without his armor, just a long hula skirt with purple shorts and a pink flower on his right ear.)

Huau!

If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat

Eat my buddy Jecht here because he is a treat

Come on down and dine

On this tasty swine

All you have to do is get in line

Aaaare you achin' (Yup, yup, yup)

Foooor some bacon? (Yup, yup, yup) Heeee's a big man (Yup, yup)

You could be a big pig too.

Hoy! (before Jecht and the Emperor ran away from the hyenas)

Shiro's P.O.V

Well that was something… awkward so Mozenrath, a creepy woman and gay man, and Misa released us, Sanji was about to pounced on the woman before her tentacles bit his cheeks.

"Nobody is going to attack my wife like that…" the man, to be called Marluxia gave Sanji a look like Mozenrath when Terra and the other girls are cursed and Misa was also scared.

"Like Mozenrath even with the scythe…" Zexion stuttered.

"Scythe?" Marluxia snapped out when Mozenrath lifted his gauntlet hand and his scythe appeared.

"Guys… I feel my former's presence." Garland said as we all looked at the side to see a tall buffed man wearing Garland's armor but with a mirror watching a dark brown lion, might be Scar attacking the another lion, possibly Simba.

"Garland… distraction!" Zidane told our Garland as he nodded before he twitched and skipped while singing. "Tralalalalalala!" to get the other Garland's attention. (*Everyone sweatdropped*) and the two fought.

"We should helped him…"

"No need." Mozenrath's mum stopped us. I still don't get it how she's Mozenrath's mum…

"Garland's former form is the only Warrior of Chaos here. So only his young form is his opponent…" as we watched Garland sending water, fire, wind, and water - related attacks to his former form until the latter disappeared in darkness and Simba's uncle Scar fell to the fire and the fight's over.

"So let us get this straight, Misa fought Terra's mum who was in Organization XIII and she has a demon form called Jenova, which Misa also fought, that she used to get 13 guys and 7 girls?" We asked Marluxia as he, Terra, Sephiroth, Kuja, and Emperor nodded.

"That's pretty easy to see… ALONG THE FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!" Dark Ace snapped angrily. (A/N: Bleach reference.)

"It's true to demons, Dark Ace." Namine´ said as Marluxia suddenly grabbed Dark Ace's mouth to see his wolf fangs while the latter was shaking his hands until Marluxia stopped.

"Daddy who's that?" Len asked as Mozenrath's mum suddenly grabbed Mozenrath by the head before looking at him. "Mozenrath, is there something you haven't told us?"

"Ahh no…. Terra and I adopted Rin and Len." Mozenrath said as his mum put her down.

"One of you will be going to a dream and Sebastian and Larxene will be there to guide you before you woke up. After that, the four of us will helped you in the final world." Marluxia explained.

"What will you do after this?" Tina asked Marluxia, as we ignored Garland's calling us.

"Me? I'll be with my wife of course. A thing I love about my wife is she always love "My way." Marluxia said with a smirk as Cloud of Darkness smirked coldly back at him.

"I would die than marry a man who doesn't have that way, Marluxia." Cloud of Darkness said as she pressed her hands against his chest, earning our spines shivering…

"What is it Garland!?" Sephiroth yelled at Garland.

"Sorry. I wanted to tell you I wished for a place to make videos of what we make and the name will be…. Youtube. You guys agree?" Garland asked us with a smile as we froze to look at him, shocked.

"Should we tell him?" The Emperor asked Jecht as we looked back at Garland to see still smiling. "What?"

"Let's…" Jecht nodded.

"Garland, that wish… already happened." We told Garland as he…smiled wider. "Really!? Thank you!"

"Poor guy…" Billy said as we agreed with him before we continued our way…


	14. Part 13 - A Crazy Wonderland

Misa's P.O.V

I'm being shaken a lot as I opened my eyes to see Yami as she sighed. "Misa's awake."

"What's going on?" I yawned as I sat up on my bed at the cabins.

"Marluxia told us today, one of us will be in that dream he mentioned…"

"Guys, the Emperor can't wake up!" Yuki shouted as everyone else rounded on the sleeping Emperor, he's only wearing shorts. Even a hard beating from Jecht, the Emperor couldn't wake up!?

"I wonder what kind of world did Dad meant?" Mozenrath wondered.

"Something that won't let Uncle Matty wake up?" Rin asked as all we could do is wait and watched, even stopped Billy from even drawing a mustache on the Emperor's face.

The Emperor slowly opened his eyes to find himself at a meadow and he felt a draft before looking down and screamed…

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!?" His purple eyes widened when he found himself…. wearing a blue pinafore with a white apron, white stockings that he felt reaches his knees and black Mary Jane shoes. He also noticed that his purple makeup is removed and a black bow tied on his spiky scalp.

"This is a dream!" The Emperor kept repeating himself as he walked along a path before noticing a man with white rabbit ears and tail, wearing a red waistcoat with a pocket watch, pants and brown shoes. What's confusing is that the rabbit looks like…

"Firion?" The Emperor was confused as he followed the Firion – rabbit to a small rabbit hole where the Emperor can crawled through before he fell with a scream. The hole quickly changed to a land as the Emperor continued screaming before he fell on a large flower.

"Ugh…" The Emperor groaned as he slide down the flower before walking to a clearing where he stopped infront of a handsome pale man with black hair and dressed in royal black clothing. He has crimson red eyes, black fingertips with his left hand the same mark as Terra's eye and the Emperor looked to find his height reaching the man's mouth.

"…Mateus?" The man asked as the Emperor raised an eyebrow with a bit of surprise and confusion until...

"…Father?" The Emperor asked as the man smiled devilishly before walking to the Emperor and pulled him to a hug.

"You look wonderful in that. I almost thought you're Terra but realizing you don't have her mark at your eye, you're my son who I lost when you're 12." The man, now his father Sebastian Michaelis explained as the Emperor slowly lowered his eyes before his arms slowly hugged his father's back and the two walked.

"How are you been doing all these years?" Sebastian (Kuroshitsuji series) asked.

"I'm fine Father, I've been ruling 2nd Hell since I already killed Satan and have all his powers, even the ones Raven had in the Alpha Rune." The Emperor answered as Sebastian looked at him top to bottom while both outside and inside, he's smirking devilishly.

"You know Mateus, I remember you wearing a dress when you three were 12. How Sephiroth changed you up and hold you while you wanted to get away from Cloud who was holding a purple lipstick." Sebastian added as Mateus let out a sweat drop.

"Now, Sephiroth gave Terra a picture of that…"

"Oh? At least you can talk like a man, even I wished I would like to hear you talk like what you used to say when you were a child." Sebastian said as Mateus looked at him before the two stopped at a forest and a familiar laugh echoed before a familiar figure of Kai appeared, with cat ears and tail, and she wore a sleeveless and strapless blue dress with big purple straps around her forearms.

"Kai?" Mateus asked as Sebastian lifted an arm infront of him before he dashed as Kai just noticed it before Sebastian dashed beside him, with Kai on his arms.

"Put me down!?" Kai shouted as Sebastian gripped her in a hug with a relaxed smile, like he enjoys Kai as a cat, with a confused Mateus beside him.

"Hey you!" Both heard a shout as they looked behind to be a woman with chin – length blonde hair, with two antennae – strand over her head and green eyes, and wears the Organization coat but sleeveless and the zipper reaches her waist, showing black shorts and thigh – high feminine black boots.

"You got some nerve, getting my man to f*** you!" the woman shouted as both men was surprised while Kai stopped, confused.

"Larxene…"

"I'm talking to this lady!" Larxene shouted, pointing at Mateus but…

"Larxene it's Mateus." Sebastian corrected as Larxene was silent before walking to Mateus, to find his height reaching her forehead before smirking and headlock Mateus.

"Still being the woman, Mat?" Larxene grinned as Mateus complained. "Mother!?"

"Hoh! You got a man voice but let's see if you can scream like your old voice!" Larxene shouted as Sebastian smiled while watching Mateus being headlock by his own mother until…

"Hey Alice. Have you thought of getting yourself out of this dream?" The Cheshire Kai asked as the three looked at her before sitting on Sebastian's shoulders.

"Alright, you three know all of this is a dream, by the Queen of Hearts. Her name is Madeline De' Autriche, the person responsible for placing corrupted people here… even Kai Crystal."

"What?" Raven Crystal appeared beside Mateus as everyone noticed and she looks pissed off.

"Raven… are you in the dream?" Mateus asked.

"You're holding my charm in your hand, allowing Snow, Pikachu, Nights, and I in… Nice dress." Raven explained, noticing Mateus in a dress before Pikachu appeared and jumped on Mateus's arms before the three walked while Raven disappeared.

"So you do have Raven Crystal?" Sebastian wondered.

"She saved my life when we were separated…" Mateus said as he noticed Larxene now looks pissed.

"I'm gonna kill those guys that destroyed Castle Palamecia!" Larxene shouted annoyed as Mateus hugged Pikachu, surprised with a sweatdrop.

"Your mum is creepy, I thought she's your age…" Kai told Mateus as everyone forgot about her, but how they couldn't see her? She's on Sebastian's shoulders.

"Larxene and I are 54,000 years old and still young." Sebastian told Cheshire Kai as her tail swayed a lot until they stopped infront of a magnificent castle of hearts. They walked in the castle as when they made into a throne room, a girl with familiar red hair and wearing a flamboyant red ball gown with detached sleeves and to Mateus, she looks exactly like Jamie.

"A pleasure to meet you all, I am Queen Madeline of Wonderland. Now who are all of you?" Madeline asked kindly.

"1st Demon Overlord Sebastian Michaelis, my wife Larxene Palamecia, and our second son and 1st Demon Emperor Mateus Palamecia Michaelis." Sebastian introduced as Mateus froze while Madeline stroke his Pikachu's chin, which it likes.

"Intriguing. I wanted to see the 1st Demon Overlord…" as Madeline walked to her throne, didn't hear Mateus whispering at his father. "You're making me 1st Demon Emperor?"

"Yes, we've been checking which Emperor would be in the Demon Meeting with the others and you're the first so you will be sitting beside me." Sebastian whispered back as Madeline sat on her throne.

"If you all are wondering, we're in a dream. Somebody has casted a spell at three of you, turning what you know off into illusions, even the Cheshire Cat of the Demon Summoner Princess you have and I heard Warriors of Chaos will visit and offered me a place to serve Chaos." Madeline told the five; counting Pikachu and Cheshire Kai.

"Are you?" Larxene asked as Madeline scoffed.

"I'm not serving someone who referred to me as a commoner who will serve, so I will refused. I'm a neutral so I'm not serving someone but will remember my crimes…"

"Your Majesty, the Warriors of Chaos are here." The Card Knights went in, informing. The five could wonder where were the Knights when they went in but not the time.

"You five should hide." Madeline informed the five as they hide behind the curtains behind the throne while Madeline watched as Kefka, Seymour, and Xemnas walked in.

"Queen Madeline of Wonderland. It's a pleasure of meeting you." Seymour said as he and Xemnas bowed.

"A pleasure, now what is your reason of entering my domain?" Madeline asked, as she is actually acting.

"We are the Warriors of Chaos who are bound to serve the god of discord into a war of harmony and discord. Chaos has wished to asked you to serve him to fight with us." Xemnas explained as Madeline looked at them with a snarl.

"I should declined that offer." Madeline answered.

"Huehohohohoho! You think you would continue ruling your precious land of dregs when you know this is a dream?" Kefka laughed as Madeline suddenly broke into rage.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, PEASANT!? GUARDS TAKE THEM!" Madeline screamed as the Knights of Hearts walked with their spears ready but their were easily defeated by Kefka's mad magic before Raven Crystal appeared.

"My, the immortal summon. What a pleasure." Seymour said as Madeline's eyes widened in much shock of Raven Crystal's appearances and Larxene grabbed Madeline without them noticing before they watched Raven attacking the three as the Knights aimed their weapons at Sebastian, Mateus, and Larxene.

"Guards no!" Madeline ordered as Kefka almost look before earning a fist from Raven and she jumped a backflip back before raising her hands and shouted as her hands glowed fuchsia. "Mercuta Verditits!" before a large blue and pink energy of Mana shot through the three and they disappeared in darkness.

"Are you… Raven Crystal?" Madeline asked as everyone walked out, Madeline couldn't hold the surprise off her face.

"Yeah. At first I wanted to kill you for what you did to my sister Kai when you brought her in this world but now, you didn't do anything harmful to her, do you?" Raven Crystal asked.

"Oh no. But I do think I heard her from the Mad Hatter I despicably hate." Madeline said as everyone nodded before everyone and everything are glowing.

"We're waking up. It was a pleasure of meeting you all." Madeline said with a nod as everyone nodded back before they completely disappeared.

Misa's P.O.V

We went back after breakfast to find Raven floating on the Emperor as we just noticed his eyes are opened before we ran to him.

"Uncle Matty!" Both Rin and Len ran and jumped on him, which we forgot Jecht beat the hell out of the Emperor hardly to wake him up and when they land…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Right forgot to tell ya, I beat the hell outta you to wake up." Jecht said as the Emperor sat up in pain.

"So what happened?" We kept asking the Emperor as he healed himself with a Curaga before explaining about a different Wonderland, even when he was wearing a bit like Kai Crystal.

"I'm a rabbit?" Firion asked.

"Surprisingly, yes." The Emperor told him.

"So Queen Madeline rejected Chaos?" Kai Crystal asked as she appeared beside Kai.

"Yes but she didn't do anything to us." The Emperor said as everyone nodded before we leave the Emperor to wear some clothes before our next world to go.

**(Queen Madeline belonged to Vocahunter from her ongoing story Dare To Love You at Wattpad. Wished Vocahunter continues that story -_- ….)**


	15. Part 14 - Never Had A Friend Like Genie

Misa's P.O.V

We appeared at what it's seem Agrabah where we saw manikins of us running to us so we fought them as it would have been easy without Garland's eyes turning red and attacked them and US!

"Garland! Where's your self and dignity!?" Billy screamed as Garland chased he, Kuja, Mozenrath, and Zexion while Dark Ace surprisingly turned to a green wolf before running after him.

"Want popcorn?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy offered us boxes of popcorn.

"How did you… alright." Sephiroth asked as he looked at the boxes before he took a box and we think it's okay so we each ate a box of popcorn while watching the show of a group of ex – villains screaming, getting chased by a young knight, and a green werewolf.

"Zidane stop stealing our popcorns!?" We shouted as Zidane tries to steal our popcorn. After our popcorns and the others are done, we walked to the bazaar to find Princess Jasmine hiding.

"Who's there? Hello?" Jasmine asked us as she walked out of her hiding place and we introduced ourselves before she sighed in relief.

"My name is Jasmine. My father is the Sultan." Jasmine told us as Mozenrath kept hiding behind Yumichika. Right… he destroyed Agrabah eight times before trying to take Aladdin's body…

"Jafar and a man named Destane wanted to take over the kingdom. They saw me escaping but Aladdin helped me." Jasmine added as Mozenrath snapped out when Jasmine said "Destane.", who Mozenrath told it's his once master.

"Hey Jasmine, why don't we get Aladdin for you?" We asked as Jasmine nodded with a smile before we ran out of the kingdom into the only place we could think off… the Cave of Wonders.

We made it to see Aladdin and his pet monkey Abu almost sucking to a quick sand while manikins appeared and we attacked them as Terra used her powers to get Aladdin and Abu out of there and we ran off as we gave the finisher to the manikins.

"Thanks for saving me. I thought of using my first wish to save us and helped you fought those things." Aladdin told us when we made it to the desert, rubbing the Genie's lamp before Genie appeared, still blue I see.

"Well these guys fought those weird guys that looks like them. Well Al, what's your first wish?" Genie asked Aladdin as we almost stopped him.

"Aladdin, Jasmine was in trouble so save with the wishes." Genesis told Aladdin.

"Guess we forgot about that." Xion told him and Zidane as Aladdin was shocked. "What!? Let's go back!" and we followed them back to Agrabah as Jasmine was captured in a moving pot and Jafar with an old wizard in purple robes, guessing he's Destane.

"You worthless street rats and Warriors of Cosmos!" Jafar shouted as Iago flew and grabbed the lamp off Aladdin before Genie sadly joins Jafar. That bastard!

"And those three will do!" as Destane used aero – like darkness to grabbed some of the others, even Terra, Rin, and Len to Mozenrath's shock and they disappeared.

"Now what are we trying to do?" Yami asked as Nights appeared beside the Emperor before Aladdin thought aloud. "We'll go saved them!" and we nodded before we rode Carpet as Emperor rode Nights back to the Cave of Wonders where inside is full of traps.

"Guess he made his first wish…" Mozenrath said as we dodged all the traps like giant rolling balls, water spraying for us to fall to the bottomless pits, and barrel spiders.

"Barrels!" Genesis shouted as we attacked them. (A/N: Pewdiepie reference.) we finally made to the secret chamber where the others are unconscious and Jafar and Destane was about to grabbed Rin and Len before Mozenrath shot a blue fireball at them, which they dodged.

"You're too late boy. You and your princess should know you two have been taking care of manikins!" Destane shouted at Mozenrath as we are confused. Rin and Len… are manikins?

"They were created after the teenagers of them were disposed of their demon summoning, thus creating them with their powers." Destane added as multiple fire were shot at his face and Aladdin, the Emperor, Nights, Genesis, Xion, Zidane, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I looked to see Mozenrath with his scythe before he looked at Destane with his eyes red.

"I don't care if they're manikins…" before darkness soon covered Mozenrath before we now see Mozenrath; as silver haired, red eyes, and wearing the Organization coat. He then dashed while sending magic that deals damage to Destane before Mozenrath gave powerful slashes at him. (A/N: Think as his EX Burst, if you know Dissidia.) and he shouts. "Die In The Void Of Oblivion!"

"Wow… he's good." Aladdin said as some of the others woke up, but some like Jasmine, Terra, Tina, Flonne, Firion, and both Rin and Len couldn't wake up before Snow appeared when this place was about to crumble.

"How about getting out of here!?" Snow screamed as we picked the unconscious ones before flying out as we dodged lava that's coming out and rocks falling on us.

"Snow! There's no time to panic!" the Emperor shouted as Snow cover the Emperor's eyes with Snow's hands and we notice a dead end before the Emperor added. "Start panicking." and we almost flew out before Jafar appeared as a red genie and Aladdin just took out the lamp which was in his pocket when Destane was defeated.

"Fool! You won't escape alive!" Jafar shouted while we noticed his black lamp so Aladdin flew Carpet to the lamp as manikins that are airborne was about to flew to Aladdin before Dark Ace shot red lightning from his sword at them before Aladdin destroyed Jafar's lamp and Jafar screamed as he was sucked into the lamp before it swallowed to the darkness.

"Guys! You did it!" Genie cheered when we finally escaped the Cave of Wonders and back to Agrabah where Jasmine woke up and she hugged Aladdin.

"Thank you so much for saving Agrabah." Jasmine thanked.

"No problem, how about a…" I stepped on Zidane's tail when I know we'll say date.

"We're just glad to help." Sora said as Genie appeared.

"You guys are going so soon?" Genie asked sadly.

"Sorry Genie. We need to finished the war." Genesis answered as Kai nodded.

"Oh well, then hurry back!" Genie said with a smile as we returned to the ship. That night, I spied on Mozenrath watching Terra, Rin, and Len asleep as Terra slowly woke up and sat between Rin and Len.

"Hey Terra. We finished Agrabah." Mozenrath said.

"Are you okay? You seemed down." Terra said as Mozenrath looked at Rin and Len before asking Terra. "While you guys are asleep, did you heard talking?"

"Hmm… no and I know the others didn't hear it." Terra answered as she shook her head.

"I don't want Rin and Len to know about it, but… Destane told us they're manikins of the teenage Rin and Len who died of their demon summoning powers." Mozenrath told Terra as she was a bit surprised and confused.

"Why?" Terra asked.

"I don't want them to know because it might break their hearts, even themselves so we're still keeping them." Mozenrath answered as Terra lowered her eyes a bit, her eyes changed purple; her birthmark still visible.

"Yeah. We loved Rin and Len so it's best if we keep this a secret, even we feel rotten." Terra said as Mozenrath nodded before Mozenrath crawled beside Len, who turned and hugged Mozenrath's waist and smiled in his sleep before both Terra and Mozenrath slept.

"So cute huh?" I turned to find Yami as she was beside me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Hard to believe they're manikins and yet they look human." Yami whispered.

"You know you two are talking a bit loud?" we looked above us to be Kai sitting on the top rail with the Emperor standing beside her.

"What do you two want?" We asked.

"I was telling Kai what she should do when we returned to our worlds, about the responsibility of being the Demon Summoning Princess. I found a world where demon summoning humans and other monster resides in need for a princess so Kai would do." The Emperor explained.

"I don't know if you, Jecht, Sephiroth, Kuja, and Garland can returned to "your" world." I said.

"Still not trusting me?" the Emperor asked.

"Well… a bit." I answered, unsure as I hear the Emperor's soft chuckle.

"Very well, you may hate me all you want but I won't be doing anything, now I will join the Demon Meeting as the 1st Demon Emperor." The Emperor said as he floated to sit beside Kai.

"What is the Demon Meeting?" Yami asked.

"It's a meeting where demon overlords and emperors joined to explained about if anything happened to the 13th Hells, and other worlds. Also being in the meeting is the Grim Reaper King." The Emperor explained.

"…Does that make Marluxia being in the meeting?" I asked as the Emperor was silent before he floated beside us, landing and for some reason… sitting on the floor, hugging his legs while his head rests on his knees and he sulks. (A/N: Imagine he's sulking in animes should…)

"Woah Matty!" Kai landed next to us as I snapped out. "Wait, you're calling him Matty now!?"

"Yeah he doesn't mind." Kai added as the Emperor looked at us. (A/N: in anime – like; his eyes are white circles with large tears and his mouth is quivering.) and we gave a sweat drop. I know he asked me to hate him, but I feel pity for the guy if he's with Marluxia…

"What's wrong with Majesty?" Jecht asked as he walked to the scene.

"He's just been that when he explains Marluxia's will be in the Demon Meeting." Kai answered.

"What? That gay pansy who's Moze's old man? I know we can't beat old people, even demons and grim reapers that can look young, but if that pansy wants to f*** Majesty, he's wrong… because I'll tell that pansy Majesty's mine!" Jecht explained as we sweat dropped.

"Wow, does Jecht and Marluxia like to f*** the Emperor?" Kai, Yami and I said at the same time…

**(The next one will be a musical chapter with the songs from Kingdom Hearts 2… stay tuned!)**


	16. Part 15 - Under The Sea

Misa's P.O.V

We appeared Atlantica as we became mermaids and Donald and Goofy became the same octopus and turtle. Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder swam to us as they were confused about us, even when she swam around us.

"Oh new mermaids? I'm Ariel." Ariel introduced us as we introduced ourselves and we watched Rin and Len swimming ourselves in fun before Terra swam to them and both children laughed and smile when Terra catch them.

"You're still worried?" I asked Mozenrath as he watched.

"Yeah… but I sensed they can be humans; even they're manikins." Mozenrath answered with a nod as we followed Sebastian for the first song which will be the musical.

(Song: Swim This Way w/ Firion, Tina, Zidane, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.)

_All: Swim this way We'll dance and we'll play, now _

_It's very easy, come on in _

_Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_Don't be shy _

_Let the music inside _

_And dance, dance, dance!_

_Swim this way We'll dance and we'll play, _

_now It's very easy, come on in Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_See the sign? Can you reach it in time And tap, tap, tap? _

_Swim this way We'll dance and we'll play,_

_now It's very easy, come on in _

_Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_It's all the same If you've got steady aim Just zap, zap, zap! _

_Swim this way We'll dance and we'll play, now It's very easy, come on in Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_Swim this way We'll dance and we'll play, now It's very easy, come on in Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_Just a touch 'Cause it won't take too much To pop, pop, pop! _

_Swim this way We'll dance and we'll play, now It's very easy, come on in Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_Count him in So he'll know to begin To drum, drum, drum! _

_Swim this way We'll dance and we'll play, now It's very easy, come on in Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_Don't dilly-dally It's your big finale Sha-la-la! _

_Swim this way We'll dance and we'll play, now It's very easy, come on in Just take a chance and shake a fin _

_Ariel: Swim along Just join in the song A musical for everyone To have a lot of finny fun_

Misa's P.O.V

That was awesome to see them singing as Ariel suddenly swam a bit far and looked at the sky, I know that feeling… to see Prince Eric as King Triton swam in.

"King Triton, our new guests want to be in the musical." Sebastian told king Triton.

"Well that may be a splendid idea. Now I'm sure you're wondering about Ariel, but she kept thinking about the human world so I need all your help to get her practice for the musical." King Triton told all of us as we followed Ariel to her grotto where it was filled with the same stuff from my adventures with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

(Song: Part of your world.)

_Look at this stuff _

_Isn't it neat? _

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has everything? _

_Look at this trove _

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Lookin' around here you'd think "Sure, she's got everything" _

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore _

_"You want thingamabobs?" "I got twenty" _

_But who cares? No big deal I want more _

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see _

_Wanna see 'em dancin' _

_Walkin' around on those "Whad'ya call 'em?" Oh - feet _

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run _

_Up where they stay all day in the sun _

_Wanderin' free _

_Wish I could be Part of that world _

Misa's P.O.V

"What do you think we should do?" We're all wondering about Ariel as Sebastian showed us a song which we, even Kuja thinks it's impossible so the Emperor had a plan.

"….Since Firion had sung in the first song, I will convince Ariel." As Jecht, Sephiroth, Kuja, and Garland agreed to help him. Oh boy am I ready to see this…

"While some of you will go follow Flounder to find something for her?" Kuja asked as some nodded before swimming off and Namine´, Genesis, Dark Ace, and I stay…

(Song: Under The Sea w/ The Emperor, Jecht, Sephiroth, Kuja, and Garland.)

**Kuja:** _The seaweed is always greener_ _In somebody else's lake._

**Jecht:** _You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you _

_Right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you _

_What more is you looking for? _

_Under the sea , Under the sea_

**The Emperor:** _Darling, it's better _

_Down where it's wetter, take it from me._

**Sephiroth:** _Up on the shore they work all day _

_Out in the sun they slave away. _

_While we devoting full time to floating _

_Under the sea, Under the sea._

**Snails:** _Under the sea_

**Jecht:** _Under the sea_

**Snails:** _Under the sea._

**Sephiroth:** _Since life is sweet here we got the beat here, Naturally._

**Snails:** _Naturally ii ii ii_

**Kuja:** _Even the sturgeon and the ray,_

**Ariel:** _They get the urge and start to play._

**Garland:** _We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea._

**All:** _Under the sea._

**Snails:** _Under the sea._

**All:** _Under the sea._

**Snails:** _Under the sea._

**Ariel:** _When the sardine begin the beguine_ _It's music to me._

**Snails:** _Music to me ii ii ii_

**The Emperor:** _What do they got? A lot of sand. We got a hot crustacean band._

**Ariel:** _Each little clam here Know how to jam here_

**Sephiroth:** _Under the sea._

**The Emperor & Ariel:** _Each little slug here _

_Cutting a rug here _

_Under the sea._

**Kuja:** _Each little snail here Know how to wail here_

**The Emperor:** _That's why it's hotter..._

**Ariel:** _Under the water..._

**Garland:** _Ya, we in luck here Down in the muck here_

**Ariel, Jecht, Kuja, Sephiroth, The Emperor and Garland:** _Under the sea!_

Misa's P.O.V

Well that was something cool! I didn't know the five can sing like that… so Shiro just came back with the news about finding the Prince Eric statue so we left Sebastian alone to follow Ariel back to the grotto where she see the statue and got very excited.

"Oh thank you!" Ariel said happily before King Triton and Sebastian swam in and King Triton noticed the statue using his trident to destroy everything including the statue, and Ariel asked us to leave her, crying.

"Damn it Sebastian!" Billy shouted.

"I'm sorry mon, I just wanted to keep me job!" Sebastian apologized as it wasn't his fault before Sora, Donald, and Goofy snapped out.

"Sora?" Zidane asked.

"We have to go to Ariel!" Sora said as we followed them to the grotto where Ariel was inside a whirlpool with Ursula, the sea witch as Ariel's voice was suddenly flying to Ursula's necklace and Ariel suddenly got herself legs, wearing an old sail with rope wrapping her waist and she couldn't swim properly so we helped her swim to the surface where we watched Ariel waking up to find herself with Prince Eric but couldn't talk so we just watched her walking with Eric.

The next night, we found Ariel and Eric going on a date on a small boat as it almost toppled to fall but it didn't and we sighed in relieved so we just leave them for the night. The next evening before sunset, we swam back to see Ariel crying on her knees and we noticed Eric with a familiar girl but brown haired.

"It's Ursula!" Donald shouted as we noticed her necklace with Ariel's voice.

"That does it!" as I aimed my keyblade and light was shot at the necklace before it broke and both Ariel's voice and Eric's conscience returned but before they could kiss…

"It's not over yet!" Ursula shouted as we noticed the sun is setting and Ursula grabbed Ariel to the sea before we followed but when we made it, Ursula had the crown and trident as Triton is now her victim before she grew giant again…

(Song: Ursula's Revenge.)

**Ursula:** _This witch is back to bring her wrath upon the sea_

_Triton can't be rid of me_

_Not that easily_

_And like all who dare defy me_

_He will learn his lesson well_

_Never toy with a girl like me_

**Sora:** _You got what you deserved!_

**Ursula:** _Flotsam and Jetsam!_ _Loyal darlings, strong as the tide_

_Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side_

_Right now! Mommy needs you_

_Crush those stupid fools, make them writhe!_

**Genesis:** _I don't think so!_ _All right!_

**Ursula:** _What a feeble human_

_No, I can't believe my eyes_

_Such a stubborn royal_

_Who is fighting for his prize_

_Without your precious mermaid_

_Now you're crazy with revenge_ _I suppose I sympathize!_

**Eric:** _I'm not gonna lose her!_

**Zidane:** _Right, we're with you all the way!_

**Ursula:** _Flotsam and Jetsam!_ _Loyal darlings, strong as the tide_

_Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side_

_Right now! Mommy needs you_

_Smash those stupid fools, make them writhe!_

**Sora:** _Sorry, "Mommy", your poopsies are toast!_

**Ursula:** _This is not the end, my dears_ _I swear, I've just begun_

_It's not over until URSULA HAS WON!_

Misa's P.O.V

The battle have been weakened as Xion and Tina whacked the trident aside before Shiro, Yami, and I grabbed it and threw it through Ursula and we watched Ursula disappearing to darkness and the scene now changes to night where Prince Eric was hugging Ariel, even she's a mermaid.

"Hey how about one more song?" Donald asked.

"Oooh alright Donald." Goofy nodded as we agreed to it.

(Song: New Day is Dawning)

_Tina, Flonne, Yuna, Charmcaster, and Rin: Welcome the dawning of a happy age of new beginnings Land and sea have come together Joined in peace and harmony Fairytales and miracles Are what we're singing of Our dear princess Ariel Truly fell in love With a prince, a human prince Who lived so far above _

**Ariel:** _Wishes really can come true If you want them to And this happiness inside I owe to every one of you _

**Billy and Kuja:** _How about an introduction To these lovely friends of yours?_

**Ariel:** _Come take a bow Donald, Goofy and Sora!_

**Donald:** _Congratulations, dear princess, to you _

**Goofy:** _You found your first love, and he found you too _

**Sora:** _We were glad to help you out And very proud, it's true _

**Dark Ace, Namine´, and Genesis:** _Seeing how we made you grin Just makes us want to twirl a fin _

**Ariel:** _Wishes really can come true If you want them to And this happiness inside I owe to every one of you _

**Terra and the Emperor:** _Be so kind and introduce The King and these, his loyal friends _

**Ariel:** _Please say hello Daddy, Sebastian, Flounder _

**King Triton:** Ariel, I'm so very happy for you

**Sebastian:** _Yes, happy endings are so rare and so few _

**Flounder:** _We were glad to help And very proud, it's true _

**Mozenrath, Zexion, and Len:** _Seeing how we made you grin Just makes us want to twirl a fin _

**Sephiroth and Emperor:** _Any other friends of yours That might be waiting in the wings? _

**Ariel:** _Come say hello All my friends from ev'ry corner of the world _

**All:** _A new day is dawning of a happy age of new beginnings Land and sea have come together Joined in peace and harmony Fairytales and miracles Are what we're singing of Our dear princess Ariel Prince Eric from above_

_A happy end, forever after Full of joy and love._

**(MY GOD THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! Anyway, the last world and possibly the final fight is after this so I will see if I can finished this, since I have school tomorrow…)**


	17. Part 16 - Imperial Ending

Misa's P.O.V

We appeared, in human formed and in our clothes, at Mulan's world where we saw Mulan, as Ping and Mushu, which is hiding behind the rocks and pretending to be the shadow like dragon.

"Wait a minute!" Genesis's Mushu grabbed Genesis as we just remembered this is his world so we just walked to her, or him.

"Oh hey… I'm Ping, son of Fa Zhuo." Ping told us as we introduced us.

"Actually Ping, or Mulan…. We know you're a girl but we can respected that…"

"Matty!" Marluxia just appeared and hugged the Emperor from behind as behind him are Larxene, a man in black which might be Sebastian, the Cloud of Darkness, Lady Anya and a man with chin – length brown hair, green eyes, and wears something like a coat with the prominent color of black, grey, and brown with golden spiked bracelets.

"Hey Mat, Jecht." The man told the two as we were so confused, not because Marluxia hugging the Emperor.

"Who are you?" Firion asked.

"I am the Landlord of Domus Facina; but real name is Jack Klauser. (Domus Facina; read it at Deviantart; I only own the name Jack Klauser.)

"Lady Anya's husband?" Zidane asked as Lady Anya nodded before adding. "And Bartz's father." Earning a shock from the others and I.

Shiro's P.O.V

Well, the girls can't be in the Imperial Army so us guys decided to go instead, thanks to Misa to give me some tips about this world so we walked, with Mulan or Ping to the army where we got in line but we were pushed by a dwarf soldier with a bad eye and he punched me in the face, earning Sora, Donald, and Goofy to fight him, and two soldiers before a black haired captain in red walked to us where we were in line.

"Alright man, move out!" the general, which Misa told me his name is Captain Shang ordered as we followed him to the snowy mountains and I noticed both Mushu and his past Mushu were on Genesis and Mulan's shoulders.

"Hey Gen, you might watch out for the Huns, they're real bad." Mushu told Genesis as we stopped by the Captain's orders and we looked to see a guy with a hawk, possibly Shan Yu and he has an army of manikins of us; I could see a lot of Donald manikins….

"We'll give him hell!" Jecht shouted as we both ran as we attacked the manikins, no matter how many times we finished them, they're keep coming back like they're multiple but as we did hard finishers; we saw a rocket with Mushu shouting. "You're going the wrong way!" before it crashes at another mountain.

"Let's get out!" We didn't need to hear it twice as we ran away from the avalanche which may caused to drown Shan Yu and the manikins in the sea of snow and we escaped unharmed but….

"First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl." Mushu walked to Mulan, not realizing he's spoiling the secret, earning the steamed Shang and his army to go away from us. We could get the girls out but when Mulan let her hair lose, we heard a roar and we saw Shan Yu dashing to…; the Imperial Army.

"Does that matches you, Emperor?" Firion asked the Emperor.

"He didn't summon that thing…"

"He's referring about the Imperial title." Jecht told Garland as we ran back to the Imperial Castle where Shang was fighting what's weird a muscled man with long purple hair with black linings, and he wears what it looks like for a girl; a white T – shirt like for his chest, matching pants and shoes, and his head has a tiara with spikes.

"Oh no…" Yumichika sighed as he doesn't looked pleased, maybe it's his enemy who defeated Shang and he noticed us, didn't watched Mulan running to the castle.

"Well, it's seems the young man who doesn't understand beauty has made a lot of new friends, and I see two of them really does understand it." The man told us, pointing at Yumichika before Kuja, Marluxia, and Emperor.

"Even this bull has some odd taste, he's really did make an understanding or being beautiful." Kuja said as the man flinched before adding. "I am Charlotte Culhourne…" but this Charlotte; a girl's name for a guy?, was knocked out when we looked to see which earns a scream from both Yumichika and Charlotte. This man has slicked brown hair with a strand down his face, has calm brown eyes that makes him emotionless, and he wears a white coat over a matching _shihakushō_, complete with a pink sash around the waist.

Beside him was another man with red brown hair, slicked back with one strand from his bangs arced up and the ends curving forward. We can see his yellow eyes are easily seen behind his purple-rimmed glasses and he wears what Yumichika calls the Shinigami uniform with a light purple sweater under it.

"Jack?" Both Emperor and Jecht asked as the Landlord walked to the man infront, like he knews and probably hate, with his faces means angry before the man did a bit of a flick at the Landlord's forehead and it might be painful due to him lowering his head, flinching and…

"That was painful has hell, you bastard!" The Landlord screamed in pain as we could see movement under the man's coat, like someone's under there.

"I know you wanted to say something stupid; of course I still remember Jack." The man sighed as the Emperor and Jecht walked to the man with glasses.

"Yeah!? Well… I thought you were dead and why are you with Makoto!?" Jack asked the man in fury, before pointing at the man beside him; to be Makoto. (Kibune Makoto; Bleach. If someone's a Bleach fan, his voice actor is also the Emperor's voice actor in Dissidia, along Wonderweiss and one of the Vizards which I forgot his name.)

"Landlord you know Lord Aizen!?" Yumichika asked the Landlord.

"Of course I know him, he's my big smartass brother!" Landlord answered, pointing at Lord Aizen; earning a shock from all of us, even Charlotte which we forgot about him. (Lord Aizen Souseke; Antagonist of Bleach series.)

"I have someone disgusting to deal with…" as Yumichika and Charlotte jumped to the sky before their battle and we looked to see a young girl with long blonde hair, has red innocent eyes and she wears a simple sleeveless blue dress.

"This is my stepdaughter; Haruhi." Aizen introduced the girl as she walked out of his coat. (I own Haruhi.)

"Jack, why didn't you tell us you're related with Lord Aizen? The Soul Society planned to stopped ALL of his plan." Makoto asked, to find his voice EXACTLY like the Emperor, which surprises us but if Yumichika didn't finished his fight and a portal beside us appears, we would get some answers…

"Hope you'll finished fighting Chaos." Larxene said as we nodded before us Warriors of Cosmos walked through it. We appeared at a place like hell where we noticed the other girls are before we're stood face to face with a large dragon with four arms and we know who that person is… Chaos, sitting on his throne, laughing.

"Once my chosens ,now chosens of Cosmos. Now suck into the everlasting oblivion!" Chaos growled before standing up and ready to fight, as so are we.

We dashed when Chaos send huge fireballs from his hands and since we were so big, we had to fly in midair as some of us send all magic powers we got before Garland went fire again and while he's distracting Chaos, we noticed Flonne holding two dynamites.

"In that case…" as we watched in shock and surprised, as Flonne threw the dynamites at Chaos, banged his manikins with a large mallet, threw two axes at Chaos's legs, rode a steamroller and finally shooting a four barrel – gun bullets. (If you watched the first episode of the Disgaea anime; Flonne does those things as a laughing gag.)

"Wow Zexion, she's tough." Billy told Zexion as we fight the airborne manikins before Chaos shouted. "No despair!" before glowing rapidly.

"He's going down soon!" Garland shouted as we had the same thing in thought… we point our weapons above the ground to show a bright orb of light and with a mighty sway, the light shot to Chaos's chest and we all land on the ground, watching Chaos burning.

"You… you all have won. Now, the War of the Gods… is no more, begone!" was Chaos's final words before one by one, we disappeared in light and Chaos burned to darkness. Misa, Yami, and I woke up back at my room as it looks like night and we looked at the time to be before we were joined in the war….


	18. Epilogue

At a castle, called the 7th Hell, all 20 of the Michaelis children; even Sephiroth, Emperor Mateus, and Cloud; once Sephiroth's enemy were sleeping in a throne room where Sebastian and Larxene are watching before most of them woke up.

"Nice to see you guys again." Larxene told her children as they all stood up.

"Dad, some of us have amazing things that we can't leave; so is it alright…" but Sebastian nodded before the girl with blonde hair a blue bow tied on her side wearing a sleeveless white shirt with blue linings, blue skirt with a whip, and black boots could finished. (Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail; along with Jellal, Meredy, and Wendy.)

"If you want to go where your hearts content, we understand." Sebastian told the twenty as Wendy added. "But we will visit, Mum, Dad."

"Who wants to stay?" Sebastian asked as Terra, Kuja, a tanned boy with blonde hair and wears a white coat, exposing his small muscled body, purple pants and white boots. (Warden Axel of Disgaea series.) a girl with long pink hair with one eye green and one eye blue and two boys with black hair; one in tied in a ponytail and dressed like a Japanese boy student while the other wears blue clothing and spectacles. (Neko, Kuroh, and Fushimi of K.), three silver haired boys with resemblance of Sephiroth but different hairstyle and type of black clothing. (Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz: Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children) and a girl with purple hair and dressed like a Japanese girl student walked forward. (Saeko Busujima of High School of the Dead.)

"You all sure?" Both Sebastian and Larxene asked.

"Yes/ Yeah." The ones that walked forward nodded.

"What about you three?" Larxene asked the eldest sons.

"We got wives and a son/ a son and daughter." The three answered, as the Emperor answered a son of daughter.

"Also Mateus, you're ruling the 2nd Hell?" Sebastian asked as the Emperor nodded…

At Radiant Garden, most of the war chosens lived here as Yuna walked to two blue haired young woman and a young scientist. (Aqua and Zexion of the Kingdom Hearts series.) Genesis, Namine´ and Dark Ace walked to a girl with brown hair and wears a purple and white dress – like clothing. (Jessica of Stitch season 3.) and a girl with dark green hair, blue eyes and wears green and black clothing. (Dove of Storm Hawks.) Garland walked to a young boy with similar blond hair and yellow eyes wearing in blue clothing. (Emil Castegnier of Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World.) Firion walked to a man with silver hair and dressed in blue armor with yellow cape. (Warrior of Light of Final Fantasy 1.) and Xion and Zidane walked to a couple; one with black spiky hair and a woman with a brown braid and green eyes. (Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough of Final Fantasy 7.)

At a white castle, Cosmos, Tina, and Flonne walked in where a man in red hair and dressed in black with a white undershirt watched a boy with platinum blonde hair wearing purple with black boots fighting with two men in red hair and black clothing.

"Hello Suoh." Cosmos walked to the man in red hair; Suoh Mikoto as they watched Tina and Flonne joined the fight with their brothers.

At a bright red castle…

"NO WAY! That's so cute!" Yumichika squealed as he looked at Kai wearing a strap – sleeveless pink ballgown with black designs, being hung up by a white ruffled cloth around her forearms and chest with her pendant and rose mark showing. (The same dress of Ciel Phantomhive in Kuroshituji.)

"Yumichika are you going to the Soul Society? If you want, can you visit?" Kai asked.

"Of course I will. I'm just nervous about your safety." Yumichika said.

"I got my summons, I can fight, and I got a new general and mage…" as two girls walked in and Yumichika snapped out.

"Your killers!?" Yumichika gasped.

"The darkness make us kill her!" Lauren shouted; she wears like Misa but has silver pauldrons on her shoulders and she wears yellow bracelets.

"Are you sure?" Yumichika asked Kai as she nodded before Yumichika sighed. "Okay but if you two so much even a scratch on Kai…"

"We won't." Maryam Aisyah shook her head, she wears like Yami, but has a sombrero on her head before Yumichika left with a goodbye.

At a world called Xinnerauqs, Jecht, Lady Anya and Jack rested at a manor as the door opened to be Lord Aizen with Haruhi and Makoto and Jack fell on his back.

"I asked them to stay." Lady Anya said as Jack was about to say something before Aizen broke it. "Thank you for letting us stay here, Lady Anya."

"Anya is fine, since you are my brother – in – law." Anya said as Makoto placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I feel bad for you, having a brother like Lord Aizen."

"Yeah.." Jack nodded.

At Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts series.), Marluxia, the Cloud of Darkness, Mozenrath, Rin and Len were discussing as Rin and Len were playing chase.

"Are you sure you can take care of them?" the Cloud of Darkness asked Mozenrath as Mozenrath nodded with a yeah.

"If that's what he wants Famfrit. Our youngest son has grown up and he has manikins to care for them, along with Terra." Marluxia told his wife as the Cloud of Darkness looked at the two children before nodding with the same cold frown.

"Mum you're reminding me of Angel." Mozenrath said.

"What about you? You made the face when Terra was cursed, and a fat bird wanted to sleep on Terra." Cloud of Darkness asked her son with a cold smirk.

**(Now that is over! I hope you like and review it! And I own most of the original characters; some belong to Vocahunter and Sora Shirogane; LMP2104 now changed her name… and Khadija, Lauren, and Maryam are our real name in real life so don't flame us for that…)**


End file.
